l'Appel d'Irishna l'Exilée
by TheExiledWolf
Summary: Ana est projetée dans un monde qui lui est inconnu, et on la confie à un gardien. L'équilibre fragile de la Cité-Etat où elle est née est sur le point de se rompre. Une dénommée Irishna a fait son apparition. Un nom sans visage. Un Appel lancé dans la nuit, un Appel à la rébellion. Et si le gardien, au lieu d'être un fardeau, se trouvait être le meilleur allié qu'Ana possède ?
1. Prologue Mise en situation

L'Appel D'Irishna l'Exilée

* * *

« Ana a grandit dans une Cité Etat constituée de deux parties ; la Ville Haute et la Ville Basse. La Ville Haute est la capitale, la Ville Basse est divisée en douze quartiers. Elle a toujours vécu dans la ville basse, dans la pauvreté et sous l'enfer des Gardiens. Enfermée par des remparts depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle ne connait pas sa vraie famille et en possède une reconstituée. Mais après tout, c'est une normalité pour elle, car les quartiers ne sont constitués que d'orphelins qui sont accueillit par d'autre orphelins. La vie est ainsi. Les vieux et les malades sont exterminés, les bébés sont enlevés à leurs parents. C'est la loi.  
Le Bilan annuel est une période où chaque quartier est ratissé de fond en comble. C'est à ce moment qu'on enlève ceux qui sont indésirables, ainsi que les jeunes ayant atteint la majorité. Cette année ci, Ana est devenue majeure. Cette année ci, on l'enlève à son foyer. Cette année ci, tout se détraque.  
Projetée dans un monde qui lui est inconnu, on la confie à un gardien. Mais l'équilibre fragile de la Cité Etat est sur le point de se rompre. Une dénommée Irishna a fait son apparition. Un nom sans visage. Un Appel lancé dans la nuit, un appel à la rébellion. Et si le gardien, au lieu d'être un fardeau, se trouvait être le meilleur allié qu'Ana possède ? »

* * *

 **Hors Fiction :**

Fiou ! Première fiction que je poste, et où j'invente l'univers ! Je vous raconte pas le nombre de documents annexes. J'espère réussir à la finir, et pour le moment, ça promet d'être une très longue fiction. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !

La correction des fautes seras faite au fur et à mesure, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ^^ J'ai la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas me relire, sinon je supprime tout ce que j'ai écrit :x

EDIT : La fiction bouge sur FictionPress, n'hésitez pas à la suivre là bas Je vous met le lien sous peu !


	2. A guardian in my street - Chapter One

_« Ana ?! »_

 **« Oui ? »**

 _« Il va être l'heure du couvre feu, rentre à la maison ! »_

Je jette un coup d'œil vers le ciel qui s'obscurcit déjà. La nuit tombe vite, en cette saison. Je soupire et j'attrape le chaudron rempli d'eau. Les gens commencent déjà à rentrer, signe qu'il va être l'heure. Je tire mon chargement derrière moi, sur la rue pavé bosselée et me dirige vers la maison à étage, à quelques mètres de moi. Là où, sur le pallier, il y a ma 'mère' qui m'attend. En réalité, ce n'est pas ma mère. Ma sœur n'est pas ma vraie sœur. Ici, dans ce quartier, nous sommes tous orphelins. Dans le quartier à coté, je n'en sais rien. Un épais et haut rempart nous sépare des autres et nous sépare du monde extérieur. Nous sommes parqués comme des bêtes entre des murs. Alors, nous nous regroupons en familles. Les plus vieux prennent soin des plus jeunes. Et ceux qui sont trop vieux.. Nous ne savons pas. Ils sont emmenés, lors du contrôle annuel des brigades, et nous ne les revoyons plus. Tout comme ceux en mauvaises santé. Ils sont emmenés entre deux Gardiens jusqu'à la grande porte de bois qui nous lie à la ville haute et ils y disparaissent. Un jour, j'ai vu la vieille dame d'à coté être emmené. Il y a eu des cris. Certains ont tentés de la retenir. L'un de ceux là a été fusillé sans un mot, devant les enfants. Le cadavre a été évacué avec la vieille dame. Ici, aucun fauteur de trouble n'est toléré. Obéissance. Docilité. Calme. Voilà les maîtres mots.

Cara me laisse passer et Théodore vole à mon secours pour m'aider avec le chaudron. La jeune femme referme la porte derrière moi, la barrant avec une épaisse planche de bois. Tandis que j'emmène le chaudron près de l'âtre, elle barricade également les fenêtres. Je remercie Théo d'un sourire et je l'observe un instant. Dieu qu'il grandit vite. Il a déjà 10ans. 10ans depuis que nous l'avons recueilli. J'en ai à peine 18. Cara en a presque 30. Avec nous, ils y a quelques autres enfants. Elena, Dimitri et Sasha. Les âges sont proches, ils ont tous environ 15 ans. Avant, quand j'étais bien plus petite, il y avait un vieux monsieur qui s'occupait de nous. Je n'en ai hélas aucun souvenir. Les gardiens l'ont emmené très tôt, je devais avoir 4 ans. Mes parents sont inconnus. Nous sommes retirés à nos familles respectives dès notre plus jeune âge pour brasser les populations et éviter les risque de consanguinité. Du moins est-ce l'excuse officielle.

Je me dirige vers l'escalier qui mène à l'étage. Notre maison est petite mais nous avons la chance de posséder un étage, comparé à d'autres. Elle est située sur l'artère principale du quartier du Lion, et nous avons la fontaine d'eau potable à quelques mètres. C'est l'une des seules rues à être nettoyée. La ville basse vit dans la pauvreté, mais nous nous sommes habitués. Ici, nous sommes tous solidaires. Il parait que dans d'autres quartiers, ce n'est pas le cas.

Je me poste près de la fenêtre, tandis que la nuit tombe. Sasha vient se poster près de moi. Cachés derrière les rideaux, nous guettons. Quoi, me demanderez-vous. Le passage des gardiens. A force de les voir passer, j'ai l'habitude. Ils descendent cette rue ci en un gros groupe, puis ils se séparent quelques rues plus bas en groupe de trois. Et toute la nuit, ils patrouillent. En support, en haut des murailles, ils y a d'autres gardiens. Ils veillent de là haut. Ils peuvent quasiment tout voir. Cela fait une présence constante. Parfois, nous entendons un coup de feu. Ils ne tirent jamais pour intimider. Ils tirent pour tuer. Aucun fauteur de trouble n'est toléré.

J'entends un bruit de porte. C'est la porte centrale, celle en chêne, qui nous relie à la capitale. Une porte qui donne directement sur notre rue. Je vois des hommes habillés de noir en sortir, en silence, armés. Disciplinés, impressionnants, effrayants. Lentement, ils avancent dans la rue. Sasha se serre un peu contre moi. Il est très intimidé par ces hommes vêtus de ténèbres. Et je le comprends. Ils représentent la mort. Ils passent en dessous de notre fenêtre, et je ne les lâche pas du regard. L'un d'eux lève subitement la tête et je vois qu'il m'a vu. Nos regards se croisent pendant une demie seconde, et je me réfugie brusquement derrière les rideaux. Ce n'est pas de la timidité, loin de là. C'est de la peur. Si ce type là croit que je suis une ennemie de la ville haute, il n'hésitera pas à prévenir les autres et ils nous tueront pour l'exemple. C'est ainsi que ça marche. Obéissance. Docilité. Calme.

Dans le soleil couchant, les gardiens continuent leur route. Et moi, moi je reste effrayée.


	3. Rules - Chapter Two

Le soir, après le passage des gardiens, je redescends aider Cara faire le repas. Elle est déjà penchée au dessus du chaudron glissé dans l'âtre, préparant un bouillon, notre repas habituel. La jolie brune me décoche un sourire quand elle me voit arriver. Je vais saisir des couverts dans un tiroir et commence à mettre la table. Elle prend la parole, s'affairant toujours avec les différents légumes

 _« Tu les as regardés passé encore aujourd'hui ? »_

 **« Oui, c'est si évident que ça ? »**

 _« Tu es toujours blanche, quand tu les vois. Tu devrais arrêter de te faire du mal et simplement les ignorer, comme moi je fais. »_

 **« Ils me font peur ! Je préfère surveiller qu'ils ne s'approchent pas de la maison. »**

 _« Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Nous ne sommes pas un danger pour la capitale. »_

 **« On ne sait jamais. Ces types là sont lunatiques. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils tuent des gens par plaisir. »**

 _« Tu as vraiment une piètre opinion d'eux. »_

 **« Depuis que j'ai vu ce dont ils étaient capables.. »**

Cara jette les dernières tranches de carottes dans l'eau et s'approche de moi. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret tout proche. Je fais de même, bien consciente qu'elle souhaite discuter.

 _« Ils nous protègent, Ana. Sans eux, ce serait le chaos. Remercions les, plutôt que les blâmer. »_

 **« Je ne suis pas convaincue. »**

 _« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Reste discrète, c'est tout. Fais bonne figure, et il ne nous arrivera jamais rien. »_

Elle me fait un dernier sourire et je lui rends. Elle se relève alors et retourner surveiller le chaudron tandis que je reste assise, subitement perdue dans mes pensées. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les gardiens. Mais ils ont déjà tués trop de gens que je connaissais, emmenés trop de personnes avec eux. Ils m'effraient. Je doute qu'ils soient humains. J'ai l'impression d'être face à des marionnettes contrôlées par des gens tout puissants dans la ville haute.

Cara crie soudainement à table, et bientôt tout une petite troupe de joyeux lurons débarquent de l'étage, s'installant à table à mes cotés. Le repas se passe sans incident, comme toujours. Cara en profite pour revoir les différentes règles instaurées dans notre quartier : Respecter le couvre feu, ne sortir sous aucun prétexte de chez soi la nuit, obéir aux gardiens ou à tout autre autorité supérieure à nous, et surtout, ne jamais, jamais créer ou participer à des bagarres. Je connais bien évidemment ces principes par cœur. C'est ceux là qui nous permettent de rester en vie. Il y a d'autres règles, évidemment. Lors du contrôle annuel, par exemple. Si une femme a un bébé qu'elle a elle-même enfanté, elle doit le remettre aux gardiens. Les jeunes adultes de 18ans doivent se faire connaître dans l'année où ils ont atteint la majorité. Généralement, ils sont déportés dans un autre quartier pour y trouver un travail. C'est la ville haute qui choisit de qui va où, nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire. Cette année, je devrais me faire connaître. Cette année, je prends le risque de quitter ma famille.

A la fin du repas, nous allons nous couchés. Demain, à l'aurore, les enfants iront à l'école. Ils suivront des cours basiques qui leur permettront de pouvoir se débrouiller par eux même. Couture, cuisine, calcul, lecture. Si certains souhaitent prendre des options, ils vont voir les adultes du quartier qui leur montrent. Pour ma part, j'ai préféré apprendre auprès du bibliothécaire du quartier. Il m'a apprit à écrire, à manier les mots aussi bien oraux que couchés sur papier. J'ai pu développés d'innombrables connaissances grâce aux livres, même si je ne me souviens pas forcément de tout. Je sais que Dimitri, lui, préfère rester avec les charpentiers. Cara, elle, a apprit auprès d'une couturière expérimenté. Les autres n'ont pas encore choisit.

Je me glisse sous ma couette, auprès de Cara et Elena. A l'étage, il y a deux pièces. Deux chambres, à l'origine. Mais Cara a préféré que nous dormions tous dans la même pouvoir se surveiller. L'autre chambre nous sert à ranger toutes notre pagaille. Ainsi donc, dans la chambre, les garçons dorment d'un coté, les filles de l'autre. Au moins, en hiver, nous nous tenons chaud, car il n'y a qu'une cheminée pour chauffer la maison et elle se trouve au rez de chaussé.

Lentement mais surement, je me laisse emporter par Morphée.


	4. Just watch out -Chapter Three

Je suis réveillée par du mouvement à coté de moi. Cara se lève. Je me retourne, espérant ainsi continuer ma nuit de sommeil. Mais peine perdue. Comme tous les matins, Cara est d'attaque. Elle nous réveille tour à tour, patiemment et efficacement. Quand mon tour arrive, je grogne un peu mais la brune fait trop bien son travail. Une fois qu'elle s'éloigne, je ne parviens pas à me rendormir, malgré mes tentatives. Je finis par me lever. En bas, il y a déjà toute la famille. Théo est déjà joyeux dès le matin. Il batifole autour de la grande table en chêne. Je soupire et je déjeune rapidement. L'heure passe, et bientôt Cara enlève la poutre en bois de la porte. Tous le monde quitte la maison, sauf elle et moi. Je reste encore un peu à l'intérieur avant de sortir.

Quand j'arrive dans la rue, il fait déjà soleil. La vie a regagné le quartier, après la nuit si silencieuse. Je respire à pleins poumons. Et, d'un pas décidé, je me dirige vers la bibliothèque. Que faire d'une si belle journée ? Farfouiller dans les livres poussiéreux me semble une bonne idée. Je descends la rue centrale, et, interloquée, je m'arrête subitement. Là, au milieu de nous, une patrouille des brigades. Les trois gardiens remontent en sens inverse. Je fronce les sourcils et me concentre pour me ressaisir. Il est rare de les croiser en pleine journée. Généralement.. Généralement, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je reprends le pas rapidement, pour ne pas paraître suspecte. Lorsque je les croise, je retiens ma respiration, priant pour qu'ils ne trouvent pas quelque chose à me redire. Mais ils m'ignorent royalement. Je me précipite vers la bibliothèque ensuite.

Lorsque j'arrive devant la vieille bâtisse qui ressemble étrangement à une église, je me sens rassurée. Je pousse la vieille porte grinçante et l'odeur de poussière m'agresse immédiatement. Je balaie du regard l'endroit mal éclairé. Au tout début, je trouvais la bibliothèque particulièrement effrayante, dans cette semi pénombre permanente. Des hirondelles ont fait leur nid dans les poutres les plus hautes, et les murs sont craquelés. Maintenant, je me sens chez moi. Un silence y règne quasiment en permanence, et cette tranquillité ambiante me rassure. Jack a tôt fait de me voir et s'approche pour me saluer. C'est un homme plus vieux que Cara, mais relativement jeune. Il a encore de belles années devant lui avant qu'on l'emmène. Il m'adresse la parole, d'une voix enjouée :

 _« Ana ! ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Tu commençais à me manquer, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu es venue ? »_

Je lui lance un grand sourire et m'avance à sa rencontre. Il me fait une brève accolade et je lui réponds :

 **« Je suis venue avant-hier, pourtant ! »**

 _« ça me semblait une éternité, tu vois. Jamais personne ne vient ici. A croire que personne ne s'intéresse aux livres ! »_

 **« Chacun son truc. Nous, les l'encre et le papier. »**

Le visage de Jack se voile soudain. Il reprend la voix, largement moins joyeux :

 _« Ana, il faut que tu retrouves ta famille et que vous restiez chez vous aujourd'hui. »_

 **« Les gardiens ? Je les ai vu. Ça risque rien. Ils font leurs patrouilles, comme d'habitude. »**

 _« C'est pas eux qui m'inquiètent. J'ai entendu pas mal de choses. Dans les autres quartiers, ça se passe mal. Il y a énormément de fusillades. Et je suis pas le seul à savoir ça. Certains prévoient d'en profiter.. »_

 **« Et alors ? Qu'ais-je à voir avec ça ? »**

 _« Rien, j'imagine. Mais ne reste pas trop dans la rue. On sait jamais quand ça pourrait partir en catastrophe. »_

Je reste dubitative un instant. Jack me lance un sourire.

 _« Vas les chercher maintenant. Je sais pas quand tout ceci commenceras, mais mieux vaut pas rester dehors. Les Brigades semblent être au courant aussi, la preuve les patrouilles en pleine journée.. »_

 **« C'est bien parce que c'est toi, Jack. »**

Son sourire est affiché sur les lèvres. Un sourire triste. Je fais demi tour pour me diriger vers la sortie. Finalement, ma balade à la bibliothèque aura tourné court. Au loin, j'entend déjà le bibliothécaire qui parle pour lui-même :

 _« Les gens n'apprendront donc jamais rien de l'Histoire… »_

J'esquisse un sourire. Jack est ainsi. Cet homme a du apprendre par cœur tous les livres d'ici. Il n'est pas méchant, mais il a tendance à prendre tous ceux qui ne sont pas instruit pour des idiots.

Il y a deux siècles, environs, notre société était tout autre. La population mondiale était très élevée. Mais l'homme étant l'homme et n'ayant personne pour le contrôler, il a détruit les siens. Une guerre sans merci s'est livrée, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus grand monde. Les survivants se sont rejoint et ont fondés le Shinaï, sur des principes qui favorisent la paix avec autrui.

Mais tout cela, c'est le passé. Et tout le monde sait que le récit des guerres est écrit par les vainqueurs. La vérité est décidée par eux. Et ils décident toujours de se poser en héro.

Je retourne dans la rue et me dirige tranquillement vers l'école. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois croire Jack. J'ai du mal à imaginer le quartier du Lion se révoltant. Le quartier du Scorpion, pourquoi pas. Du Sagittaire, aussi. Mais les autres.. Non. Trop difficile à croire. Je soupire.


	5. Kidnapped - Chapter Four

J'arrive rapidement devant l'école. Il s'agit d'une simple bâtisse un peu branlante au toit noirci par un ancien incendie. Personne n'a eu les moyens de changer cela, et à force on s'y est habitués. Je rentre dans le bâtiment à la piteuse allure, et je trouve bien vite la classe de Théodore, il s'agit de celle au fond du couloir. Il n'y a pas de porte, cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle a été vendue pour payer de maigres fournitures aux élèves. Je passe la tête par l'encablure et je découvre là une jeune femme châtain clair entourée par une tripotée de gamins. Je reconnais bien vite mon Théo, dont le visage s'illumine en m'apercevant. La femme me sourit et me dit, de sa voix très douce :

 _« Il n'est pas encore l'heure de partir, les élèves viennent d'arriver. »_

 **« Je suis désolée, je dois récupérer Théodore. Une urgence. »**

Elle hoche la tête et se parle encore un peu. Je discerne quelques mots, et je comprends qu'elle parlait des animaux d'avant. Ici, dans le quartier il n'y en a pas. Les chiens, les chats, tous ces animaux de compagnie c'est bon pour la Ville Haute. Dans la ville basse, dans le quartier du Lion, il n'y a que des rats et des insectes. Pas génial. Le petit garçon s'avance finalement vers moi, le visage rayonnant. J'attrape sa main. Il salut sa professeur, et je fais de même. Bientôt nous avons fait demi tour et nous remontons la rue vers la maison. Théodore prend la parole immédiatement, son insouciance d'enfant le rendant curieux :

 _« Où va-t-on ? Pourquoi tu as du venir me chercher plus tôt ? »_

 **« Tu te souviens de Jack ? »**

 _« Oui, c'est ton maître non ? »_

 **« Mon ancien maître, oui. Je suis allée le voir tout à l'heure. Il m'a mise en garde. »**

 _« Ah bon ? Contre quoi ? »_

 **« Il dit qu'il va y avoir du grabuge aujourd'hui, alors il faut rentrer. »**

 _« Et Sasha ? Et Dimitri ? Et Elena ? On va pas les chercher ? »_

 **« Ils sont grands, je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux. »**

 _« Mais pourquoi il va y avoir du grabuge ? »_

Jj'hésite un instant. Dire la vérité ? Cela risquerait de l'effrayer. Je préfère tourner autour du pot et ne pas lui donner de réponse significative :

 **« Tu sais, il faut se fier à Jack. Peut importe ce qu'il dit.. »**

 _« Il finit toujours par avoir raison. Je sais, Ana, mais même ! A l'école on parlait des chiens, j'aurais bien aimé rester encore un peu. »_

 **« Je t'en parlerai, moi, des chiens, si tu veux. Je t'en dessinerais un, aussi, si tu en as envie. »**

 _« Oh, merci ! »_

Il serre ma main et son visage s'illumine. Théodore est vraiment un petit garçon exceptionnel. Sous son air angélique, il cache réellement un cœur en or. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu vexé.

Nous rentrons dans notre maison familiale. Cara est installée près de la fenêtre et est concentrée sur sa couture. Quand elle nous entend, elle tourne la tête vers nous et fronce les sourcils :

 _« Mais que faites vous là ? Il n'y a pas école ? »_

Théo me lâche la main et file à l'étage sans demander son reste. Sûrement pour pouvoir aller jouer avec les vieux jouets en bois que nous nous passons d'années en années. Ou peut être pour aller observer la rue. Cara le regarde s'éclipser et reporte son attention sur moi :

 _« Je peux avoir une explication ? »_

 **« Jack. »**

 _« Encore Jack. C'est toujours Jack. Qu'est ce qu'il a dit, encore ? »_

 **« Il m'a mise en garde et m'a dit de rentrer à la maison. »**

 _« Un jour il faudra que tu cesses de l'écouter ! »_

 **« Il a toujours eu raison. Toutes ses prévisions. Toutes ses mises en gardes. Il a toujours tout su en avance, et il ne s'est jamais trompé. »**

 _« Peu importe ! Il prévoit toujours des catastrophes, et je suis sûre que c'est lui qui les provoque exprès ! »_

 **« Cara.. »**

 _« Fais ce que tu veux, après tout, mais ne va pas mêler Théo à tes histoires. »_

 **« Il retournera à l'école demain. »**

 _« J'espère bien ! »_

Je soupire et monte à l'étage rejoindre le petit garçon. Je le trouve installé dans la pièce débarras, en train de farfouiller dans le bazar. Je m'accroupie près de lui et prend la parole :

 **« Que fais-tu ? »**

 _« Je cherche un crayon ! Tu m'as dit que tu dessinerais un chien ! »_

 **« Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Attends, je vais t'aider. »**

Je m'agenouille et commencer à fouiller, moi aussi dans le bazar. Les objets sont empilés les uns sur les autres dans un fouillis monstre. Je déplace les affaires et en retrouve certaines. Il y a là un trésor étalé sous mes yeux. Il suffit de fouiller pour trouver ce dont on a besoin. Je retrouve des cuillères, des fourchettes où il manque une dent, des jouets en bois brisé qu'on n'a pas pu rafistoler, des morceaux de tissus qui servent parfois à Cara comme chiffons, et de petites pièces de pendules. C'est la caverne d'Ali Baba en plus petit. Finalement c'est Théo qui trouve le crayon en premier. Il pousse un petit cri victorieux et me le met devant le nez, fier de lui. Je m'en saisit en lui souriant et je me relève. On se dirige vers l'un des murs de la pièce, en prenant de ne marcher sur rien. La couche de peinture s'est écaillée depuis longtemps et on peut apercevoir en dessous la pierre. Je me dirige vers un pan de mur pas trop sale et m'assoie devant. Théo s'assoie à coté de moi et je commence à dessiner. Je ne suis pas une très bonne dessinatrice, mais quand je dessine quelque chose généralement on reconnait. Mais pour une fois, je m'applique. Lentement mais surement je dessine ce chien promit. Un chien grand et fort. Un chien au museau noir comme la nuit, et au pelage de feu. Enfin, ça, ça aurait été s'il y avait des couleurs. Mais il n'y en a malheureusement pas, et ce chien restera noir, gris et blanc. Je rajoute un petit collier autour de son cou avec une médaille. Je me tourne vers Théo et lui lance :

 **« Alors, comment veux-tu appeler ce chien ? »**

 _« Rex ! »_

 **« Rex ? Pourquoi pas ! »**

J'inscris le nom du chien sur la médaille et je dépose mon crayon par terre.

 **« Alors, comment tu le trouves, Rex? »**

 _« Il est beau ! Je pourrais avoir un chien, un vrai, plus tard ? »_

 **« On en trouve que dans la capitale, tu sais.. »**

 _« Et bien j'irais dans la capitale et j'en aurais un, moi aussi ! »_

 **« J'espère pour toi Théo, j'espère pour toi.. »**

Je dépose un baiser sur sa touffe de cheveux blonde. Et je me relève. Au même moment, en bas, j'entends la porte claquer et Dimitri qui prend la parole, d'une voix forte et alarmée :

 _« Les gardiens ! Ils fouillent les maisons ! »_

Je fronce les sourcils et j'abandonne le petit garçon à l'étage. Je file en bas et je découvre effectivement Dimitri face à Cara, toujours assise. Elle semble paralysée. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire ni comment agir. Je prends la situation en main, posant les questions qui me brûlent les lèvres :

 **« Comment ça ils fouillent les maisons ? Ils arrivent dans combien de temps ? »**

Le jeune apprenti charpentier de 15 ans tourne sa tête vers moi et me répond, oubliant Cara :

 _« Ils sont un peu plus bas dans la rue pour le moment. Ils ont eu des renforts de la Ville Haute. Ils semblent chercher quelqu'un. Ils ratissent tous le quartier depuis le rempart le plus à l'extérieur et se rapproche du rempart le plus intérieur. »_

 **« Où sont Elena et Sasha ? »**

 _« J'en sais rien, je les ai pas vu. Mais Ana, il y a pire. Je crois que je bilan annuel a commencé, en même temps. »_

 **« Comment ça ?! »**

C'est à mon tour d'être alarmé. Le bilan annuel n'aurait pas dû être maintenant, mais bien plus tard. Je vais être emmenée. Je ne suis pas prête. Je jette un coup d'œil à Cara qui est toujours figée, les yeux dans le vague. Je crois qu'on l'a définitivement perdue et qu'elle ne sera pas d'une grande aide. J'entends l'escalier grincer et j'aperçois Théo qui nous espionne.

 **« Théo ! Remonte tout de suite ! »**

 _« Mais Ana, le bilan annuel… »_

 **« Peu importe, REMONTE je te dis ! »**

Il déguerpit vite et je me retrouve à nouveau face à Dimitri qui se pince la lèvre. Pour la première fois, je me rends compte à quel point il a bien changé, lui aussi, à force de côtoyer les charpentiers. Autrefois malingre, il a prit de la carrure. Ses cheveux noirs sont coupés courts, et sa peau d'albâtre a bronzée. Je reste sonnée un instant de cette révélation le monde tourne beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Dimitri prend les devant et prend également la parole :

 _« Je vais cacher certains trucs. Ramène Cara sur terre ! »_

J'hoche la tête et je vois le jeune garçon commencer à s'affairer dans la pièce. Je m'agenouille devant Cara qui ne me voit même pas. Je prends une voix douce et, tout en enlevant son aiguille et son fil de sa main je lui glisse quelques mots :

 **« Cara ? Eoh, Cara, c'est Ana. Reviens parmis nous. »**

Ses yeux bougent et se posent sur moi. Elle me dévisage un instant, sans sembler me reconnaître, puis finalement elle se lève d'un bond, me bousculant presque :

 _« Ils ne devraient pas être là ! Jack avait raison ! »_

Je lève les yeux au ciel tandis que je me remets sur mes pieds. Elle envoie Dimitri à l'étage d'un geste et reprend le ménage rapide du rez de chaussé, dissimulant certaines choses dans les cendres de la cheminée comme des couverts en argent. Biensûr que Jack avait raison. Il m'avait prévenu une demi heure plus tôt, et voilà qu'enfin elle réalisait. Elle essuie ses mains sur son tablier et continue à s'affairer dans la maison, paniquée. Elle ne m'adresse plus un mot, désormais. La porte derrière moi s'ouvre brutalement au bout de quelques minutes au cours desquelles j'ai passé mon temps à l'observer. Je fais un bond en avant magistral à cause de la surprise, et je vois les hommes en noir pénétrer dans la maison sans un mot. Cara s'immobilise immédiatement et je la rejoins rapidement. Les hommes sont au nombre de six, et tandis que quatre commencent à fouiller le rez de chaussé, que l'un d'eux reste près de la porte et surveille l'extérieur, le dernier s'avance vers nous. Je ne perçois pas son visage, dissimulé par du tissu et une espèce d'armure bizarre que je ne saurais détailler plus en profondeur. Il prend la parole, sans même un bonjour ou formule de politesse :

 _« Que tous les occupants de la maison viennent ici, nous procédons à une inspection. Avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer ? »_

Je jette un coup d'œil à Cara qui est tétanisée. Cependant elle trouve la force d'appeler les deux garçons à l'étage sans pour autant quitter des yeux le soldat :

 _« Dimitri, Théo ! Descendez s'il vous plait. »_

Dimitri apparait rapidement dans l'escalier, tenant par la main Théo qui réprime des larmes. Ils s'approchent de nous, sous la surveillance de l'homme qui fait face à Cara et moi. Théodore vient rapidement se serrer contre moi lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur, et Dimitri se poste à coté de nous. Je passe un bras autour du garçonnet pour le maintenir contre moi et le rassurer comme je peux.

 _« Ne mentez pas. Avez-vous croisés la dénommée Irishna ? »_

Cara se décide à donner une réponse, répondant au non de tous :

 _« Non, nous n'en avons jamais entendu parlé. »_

 _« Que savez vous sur les rebelles du quartier du Lion ? »_

 _« Rien.. Nous ne savons rien.. »_

 _« Je repose ma question, avec vous quelque chose à déclarer ? Un enfant, une personne âgée, une personne étant devenue majeure dans l'année ? »_

Je déglutis difficilement, ce que le soldat ne manque de remarquer tandis que je sens son regard se poser sur moi. Si seulement j'avais pu disparaître sous le plancher, je l'aurais fait volontiers. La voix de Cara tremble, tandis qu'elle reprend la parole :

 _« Ana a eu 18ans cette année. »_

Le soldat ne porte plus son attention sur Cara mais bien sur moi. Je ne vois pas ses yeux, mais je sens qu'il m'inspecte du regard.

 _« RAS EN HAUT »_

J'entends l'escalier grincer et je devine aisément que la fouille de la maison est terminée. L'homme en face de moi détourne son attention de moi et déclare aux autres :

 _« On dégage de là, embarquez moi celle là. »_

Il me désigne d'un geste et je suis brutalement poussée en avant. Théo tombe à mes cotés et je manque de marcher dessus, tout comme l'homme derrière moi qui m'a poussé. Le garçonnet commence à pleurer, ne retenant plus ses larmes. Je suis entrainée sans ménagement vers la porte. Je jette un regard effrayé à Cara et Dimitri. Au sol, je vois Théo avec le visage rouge de larmes qui pleure de façon bruyante. On me pousse dans la rue et je n'ai qu'une envie, faire demi tour. A peine éloignée de la maison, j'entends un coup de feu à l'intérieur. Il n'y a plus de pleurs. Plus rien, si ce n'est un silence affreux. Je tourne la tête et je vois juste un soldat qui nous rejoint, tandis que je suis entourée des cinq autres. Je n'ai aucune chance de m'enfuir. Si je tente quoi que ce soit, je serais abattue, de toute manière. Je n'ai même pas le courage de pleurer tant ce qui m'arrive me semble impossible. Je reporte mon attention devant moi et je remarque qu'on remonte la rue vers la grande porte. On avance vers un monde qui m'est inconnu. Je suis particulièrement apeurée, et je cherche du regard du soutien dans les yeux des gens qui assistent à la scène. Mais ils compatissent tous à mon malheur. Car ils ont vécu ce que je suis en train de vivre, ou le vivront un jour. On passe tous par là. Mais moi, je n'ai aucune envie d'être arrachée à mon foyer.


	6. Meet a Monster - Chapter Five

Lorsque je passe les portes de chênes de la capitale, je remarque derrière un grand goulot d'étranglement entre deux bâtiments. Tout est gris et fait de pierres. Aucune beauté là dedans. Même les bas fond du quartier du Lion sont mieux. Entraînée entre les gardiens, je ne peux pas faire demi-tour. On passe une seconde porte bien moins impressionnante mais faite en métal et nous débarquons dans un immense jardin fleuri. L'herbe est verte, et les fleurs sont de toutes les couleurs. Ma peur est surpassée par l'émerveillement. Là d'où je viens, les fleurs sont extrêmement rares. Ici, on en trouve à foison. Nous suivons un sentier pavé avant de rentrer dans un nouveau bâtiment. Je remarque un plafond très haut et de larges fenêtres, qui semblent indiquer qu'il y a la place pour caser un étage un plus là haut. Je traîne un peu et on me pousse sans ménagement en avant pour que je me dépêche. J'obéis docilement comme j'ai apprit à le faire depuis mon plus jeune âge.

Nous marchons pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement traverser une grande pièce circulaire. Nous n'avons croisé absolument personne depuis que nous sommes entrés dans la ville haute, et je commence à me demander si elle n'est pas déserte, finalement. Je ne vois plus le ciel, et je suis désorientée. Les soldats, eux, se dirigent sans aucun souci à travers les dédales de couloirs. Nous marchons encore plusieurs minutes dans un grand couloir sans aucune beauté et on s'arrête devant une pièce fermée par une grille en fer. Je ne parviens plus à discerner quel soldat nous a parlé, tout à l'heure, mais je pense que c'est celui là même qui ouvre la grille. Je reste un instant immobile, détaillant la pièce en face. Pièce totalement vide et à moitié obscure. On me pousse violemment dedans et je tombe en me rendant compte que je viens de rater la marche de l'entrée. Alors que j'ai encore le nez collé parterre, j'entends la grille se refermer. Je me redresse en un bond et me jette contre elle, me retenant de crier. Qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Les gardiens se détournent sans un mot, m'abandonnant là. J'attrape les barreaux de fer et m'acharne dessus, tirant et poussant. Mais rien ne bouge, absolument rien. Je me recule un peu, observant la grille en fer qui me retient. Pourquoi m'ont-ils mise dedans ? N'étais pas simplement censé partir dans un autre quartier ? Je tourne sur moi pour détailler la cellule dans laquelle je suis. Outre le fait qu'elle soit sombre et faite de pierre du sol au plafond, je remarque une seconde grille en fer, plus petite. Je m'avance et tente de l'ouvrir, en vain. Ca aurait été trop beau. Je décide finalement de m'assoir à même le sol, pour me reposer un peu. Vont-ils me laisser mourir ici ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe avant qu'un léger bruit ne me tire de mon demi-sommeil. Un léger cliquetis, comme si quelque chose s'était déverrouillé. Evidemment, je me dirige vers la première grille, celle derrière laquelle les gardiens m'ont jeté. Mais elle ne bouge toujours pas. En désespoir de cause, je m'approche de la seconde et je la pousse, sans grand espoir. Je suis tout à fait stupéfaite en la voyant s'ouvrir, m'ouvrant un accès improbable. Il y a là un couloir tout aussi obscur que ma cellule. Je me décide à le suivre, puisque je n'ai rien à perdre. Dire que je n'ai pas peur serait mentir. A vrai dire, je suis terrorisée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend après ce couloir. J'avance, sur mes gardes, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Mais la seule chose que j'entends, c'est le bruit de mes pas sur les pavés de pierre. Je fais pression sur mon esprit pour ne pas craquer. Le couloir semble interminable et serpente tant et si bien que j'ai perdu mes repères. Dans un des tournants, j'aperçois de la lumière. Je me méfie d'autant plus mais je continue mon chemin. Sur la dernière dizaine de mètres, j'ai le temps de m'habituer à la luminosité grandissante. Finalement, je débouche sur une large pièce tout aussi circulaire que la précédente. Je mets un instant à remarquer l'homme assit au bureau qui trône au milieu de la pièce. Cette dernière est couverte de tableaux et tentures, et des meubles parcourent la salle. Il s'agit là d'un bureau luxueux, à toute première vue. Du moins, selon mes critères, il est luxueux. Je m'arrête à l'entrée du tunnel, dévisageant l'homme. Il me sourit et m'invite à m'approcher. Je fais quelques pas avant de remarquer les gardiens armés qui encadrent une porte que je n'avais pas remarquée au premier abord. L'homme au bureau prend la parole :

 _« Nous vous inquiétez pas, ils ne vous feront rien. »_

Je ne réponds pas, rechignant à avancer plus. Je détaille un peu plus l'homme au bureau. Il est habillé avec des vêtements cintrés, à ce que je vois. Un costard cravate basique, en somme, mais je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant. Il possède une barbe et ses cheveux sont poivre et sel. Il porte même des lunettes ovales qui lui adoucissent le visage. Au quartier du Lion, on ne l'aurait qualifié de personne âgé. Mais ici.. Ca ne semble pas marcher comme là bas. Il m'invite à avancer à nouveau, d'un geste, et cette fois j'obtempère. Je m'avance jusqu'au bureau, et l'homme de désigne un fauteuil face à lui. Je jette un regard méfiant au fauteuil et m'y assoie finalement. Je suis tout de suite happée entre les coussins et je me demande comment c'est humainement possible de s'asseoir confortablement dessus. L'homme prend la parole, ne faisant pas remarquer mon malaise :

 _« Je suis maître Arnold, je suis le recruteur chargé du quartier du lion. Vous êtes Ana c'est ça ? »_

 **« Analyce, oui. »**

Il hoche la tête et m'offre un sourire bienveillant. Mais je ne parviens pas à me détendre. Pas avec les deux gardiens armés qui nous surveillent.

 _« Analyce, donc ! Je suis chargé de choisir quel quartier vous aller rejoindre d'ici demain. Que savez-vous faire ? Qu'est ce qui vous passionne ? Oh, et j'allais oublier, vous pouvez changer de nom, si vous le souhaitez. »_

 **« Analyce, c'est bien. »**

 _« Que savez vous faire, chère Analyce ? »_

 **« Ce qu'on apprend à l'école. »**

 _« Vous n'avez pas prit d'enseignements en plus ? Des options, par exemple.. »_

 **« Le bibliothécaire m'a enseigné, après que j'ai terminé l'école. »**

 _« Bibliothécaire ! Voilà un métier très peu représenté ! Vous aimez les livres, donc, Analyce ? »_

 **« Oui. »**

 _« C'est bien, c'est même très bien ! Et qu'est ce qui vous passionne, en dehors des livres ? »_

Je le juge du regard, particulièrement méfiante. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance malgré le rapprochement qu'il tente de faire entre lui et moi. Il s'avance vers moi, posant ses coudes sur le bureau, montrant un signe d'intérêt quant à ma réponse. J'attends encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole :

 **« J'aime écrire, imaginer et dessiner, même si je ne suis pas très douée. »**

 _« Merveilleux, merveilleux ! Analyce, que diriez vous de rester dans la capitale ? Nous avons bien besoin d'une nouvelle bibliothécaire, le dernier nous a quitté il y a quelques semaines. Nous aurions besoin d'un remplaçant ! »_

Rester ici ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je refuse. Renvoyez-moi au quartier du lion et qu'on en parle plus ! Seulement Maître Arnold semble prendre mon silence pour un 'oui' et il reprend la parole avant même que j'ai eu le temps de formuler mes pensées :

 _« Bien, très bien ! Vous allez rejoindre vos quartiers tout de suite. Pour vous guider, vous aurez un gardien. Il s'appelle Lloyd. Prenez le comme un allié et non comme un ennemi. Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré, miss Analyce. J'espère que nous nous croiserons à nouveau, mais dans un autre contexte. »_

Il me lance un dernier sourire et je comprends que l'entretien est terminé. Je n'aurais finalement mon mot à dire sur rien. Et en plus, je vais devoir me coltiner un de ces meurtriers. Ne pas le considérer comme un ennemi mais comme un allié ? Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Je me lève et me dirige vers les deux gardiens qui m'ouvrent la porte du bureau. Hésitante, je passe entre les deux, m'attendant à recevoir quelque chose. Plus probablement un coup, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, mais rien ne vient. Lorsque j'ai passé la porte, cette dernière se refermer derrière moi et je me retrouve soudainement seule dans un grand couloir bien différents des autres. Richement décoré, pleins de meubles et de tableaux, dans des couleurs chaudes. Subitement je ne sais pas quoi faire, restant hagarde. Il y a des portes d'un peu tous les cotés et je ne sais pas où aller. Je me décide à aller droit devant, dans le couloir. Jusqu'à présent, mon chemin dans la Ville Haute était tout tracé et décidé pour moi. Maintenant.. Maintenant je me retrouve dans de beaux draps. Je fais des pas hésitants. Face à moi, je vois un homme arriver. Il ne ressemble ni au recruteur ni aux soldats. Ni même aux gens de la ville basse. Il porte de larges lunettes et ses cheveux sont coupés courts. Ses fringues sont tout à fait basiques bien que bien mieux entretenues que les miennes. En même temps, on voit la différence, hein, l'un habite dans la ville haute et l'autre dans la ville basse. Je m'écarte de son chemin, tandis qu'il s'approche de moi, mais il change légèrement de direction pour continuer vers moi. J'ai le réflexe de reculer. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il s'arrête et m'observe un instant avant de prendre la parole :

 _« Je suis Lloyd. Je suis chargé de m'occuper de toi. »_

Dans ses paroles, je sens qu'il me prend pour un bébé. Ça me pique au vif. C'est ça, un gardien, ici ? Ba bonjour la belle vie. Il continue de me regarder droit dans les yeux et je reste silencieuse, ne sachant quoi dire. Nous restons plantés là bien deux minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, me prenant visiblement pour un bébé :

 _« Et toi, tu t'appelles… ? »_

 **« Analyce. »**

 _« C'est moche. »_

Dans ma tête, je réplique immédiatement un « et toi, ton prénom, tu crois que c'est mieux ? » mais je me retiens de justesse de la dire à voix haute. Il me regarde en haussant légèrement un sourcil. Ca y est, il me prend pour une débile.

 _« Perdons pas de temps, j'ai autre chose à faire, suis moi. »_

Il se détourne de moi et j'en profite pour lui jeter un regard noir, qu'il ne voit évidemment pas. Je lui emboîte cependant le pas, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Nous marchons quelques minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

 _« Y'a pas mal de choses à savoir sur la capitale. Mais t'aura le temps de les apprendre, de toute manière. Déjà, on va rejoindre ton appartement, histoire que tu te changes et que tu prennes une douche, tu pues. »_

Si j'avais pu l'assommer, à cet instant précis je l'aurais fait. Mais je ne fais rien. Parce que si je l'assomme, je serais dans une situation embarrassante. Déjà, je ne sais pas où aller. Ensuite, il va m'en vouloir et il connait mieux la ville haute que moi. Et en troisième point, il a pas tout à fait tort, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas prit de douche. N'empêche qu'il ne perd rien pour attendre.

Nous débouchons finalement sur un nouveau jardin fleuri d'où je peux apercevoir le ciel. Et encore une fois nous nous engouffrons dans un autre bâtiment. Il traverse le vaste couloir sans même hésiter et je le suis en trottinant un peu derrière. Finalement il s'arrête devant une porte et se tourne vers moi :

 _« ça, c'est chez toi. Moi, j'habite juste en face de ta porte, donc si t'as besoin je suis là. »_

Il ouvre la porte devant laquelle il se trouve et me laisse passer la première. Il s'agit d'une chambre dortoir, bien plus jolie que mon ancienne maison. Le mur est couvert d'un joli papier peint, et un lit trône au milieu. Sur la gauche, lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je découvre une salle de bain basique. Je suis émerveillée. C'est la première fois que j'en vois une. Quand je me lavais, c'était avec une éponge et un seau dans. Dans la pièce principale où il y a le lit, il y a même une fenêtre où il y a de lourds rideaux rouges. Evidemment, curieuse, je m'approche, et j'entends Lloyd me suivre. Par la fenêtre, je vois un jardin, avec des chênes et des fleurs. Je reste à contempler le paysage pendant quelques secondes avant que le gardien ne me tire de tout ceci :

 _« Prend ta douche, et quand t'as finit viens toquer à ma porte. T'as des fringues dans l'armoire près du bureau. Change toi. Ensuite on va à la bibliothèque. Et ensuite je te fais visiter un peu la capitale. »_

Quelle douce attention. Je me tourne vers lui juste à temps pour le voir quitter ma nouvelle chambre. J'ai du mal à croire que tout ceci est pour moi. Le bâtiment où je suis dois être un dortoir. Pourtant, je n'ai croisé personne pour le moment. Je file dans la salle de bain et me dévêtit, laissant mes vêtements usés de coté. Je mets quelques instants à comprendre le fonctionnement de la douche, et la chaleur de l'eau m'hérisse le poil de plaisir. Je prends mon temps sous l'eau, me débarbouillant à fond, utilisant un _shampooing_ et un _produit douche_ pour la première fois de ma vie. Je m'habille rapidement avec ce que je trouve dans l'armoire et qui semble être à ma taille. Je m'observe un instant dans le miroir fixé au dos de la porte de la salle de bain. C'est bien la première fois que j'ai une idée précise de mon physique. Brune, yeux verts, peau pâle. Je discerne même de légères tâches de rousseurs sur mon nez. Mes cheveux m'arrivent légèrement plus bas que mes épaules et ondulent déjà malgré le fait qu'ils soient mouillés. Je me décide à bouger. J'attrape des chaussures qui trainent par là et qui semblent neuves et je sors de ma chambre. Dans le couloir, j'hésite. Je suis face à la porte de Lloyd. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aller loin, puisqu'il s'agit de la porte en face. Et si je partais ? Si je tentais de m'enfuir, là, tout de suite ? Il mettrait du temps à se rendre compte de ma disparition. Et je ne croiserais personne, étant donné que je n'ai croisé personne depuis mon arrivée ici. Et si.. ? Pourtant je toque à la porte. J'entends un bruit de pas, et la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant le jeune homme, qui n'a absolument pas changé par rapport à tout à l'heure. Il m'observe un instant et lance, avec une pointe de taquinerie dans la voix :

 _« Finalement, il y a bien une fille sous toute la crasse. »_

Je suis vexée. Il s'avance un peu dans le couloir et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il prend la tête et se dirige vers la sortie du bâtiment sans un mot de plus. Je lui emboîte le pas, puisque, de toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix.


	7. First Touch - Chapter Six

Nous arrivons traversons à nouveau un jardin, et cette fois nous ne longeons, à l'ombre d'un grand bâtiment. J'entends au loin un vague brouhaha constant. Nous nous en approchons petit à petit et je n'ose pas poser de question dessus. Le jardin se rétrécit jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus qu'une plate bande couvert de fleurs, coincée entre deux bâtiments et à coté d'un chemin pavé. Le brouhaha se rapproche toujours. Finalement nous débouchons sur une rue piétonne où je découvre, stupéfaite, une population d'hommes et de femmes de tout âge. Habillé à la mode de la ville haute, sans souci d'argent apparemment. Ils vont et viennent sans se préoccuper de nous. De l'autre coté de la rue j'aperçois des boutiques de toutes sortes. Une petite fille nous passe devant, tenant la main de sa mère. Lloyd passe à coté sans même s'en préoccuper, mais moi je croise son regard. Elle semble stupéfaite de me voir, mais se retrouve bientôt entraînée loin de moi. Je rejoins le gardien qui ressemble de moins en moins à un gardien au fil du temps. Nous remontons la rue un bon moment. Je détaille l'architecture. Ici, tout semble neuf et brillant, les matériaux se mélangent dans une harmonie parfaite. J'aperçois même une petite fontaine à un carrefour de la rue piétonne. Nous continuons de remonter la rue jusqu'à un grand bâtiment imposant qui respire la splendeur devant il y a un petit parc avec un étang ainsi que des boulot et des saules pleureurs. Le bâtiment devant mois est orné d'un gigantesque B stylisé sur sa devanture et il semble composé d'un étage au moins. Lloyd me jette un coup d'œil et je l'aperçois avec un sourire aux lèvres. N'ais-je donc pas droit de m'extasier devant la beauté du lieu ? Il s'avance vers le bâtiment et prend la parole

 _« La bibliothèque. Là où tu vas bosser. Et je vais devoir te surveiller quelques temps, histoire que tu te familiarise avec les lieux. »_

Je le rattrape en quelques pas et ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre. Il monte les quelques marches qui mène jusqu'aux grandes portes qui scellent l'entrée. Il sort une clé et déverrouille un cadenas qui maintenait les deux portes fermées. Encore une fois, il me laisse entrer la première et je ne me fais pas prier.

Là, devant moi, s'étale des étagères remplies de livres. Le bâtiment semble très spacieux, et il est éclairé par de larges vitraux sur les murs. Près de l'entrée, un bureau en chêne noir, tout dans la sobriété. Il y a quelques fournitures dessus et je fronce les sourcils.

 **« Je croyais que le précédent bibliothécaire.. »**

 _« Il n'y a plus personne ici. Les stylos et les cahiers, c'est pour toi, si tu en as besoin. »_

 **« Ah, d'accord. »**

Je m'avance dans la bibliothèque, commençant un tour des lieux. Lloyd me suit tranquillement, comme une ombre silencieuse. Il pourrait presque me ficher la trouille. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas habillé de noir comme les autres gardiens. Je croise des tables disséminées par ci par là à travers les rez de chaussé. J'arrive finalement à l'escalier, un escalier qui mélange le chêne noir avec une autre matière que j'identifie comme du marbre. Pile le truc qu'on a jamais vu dans la ville basse mais qui est mentionné dans les livres. Je grimpe les marches et me retrouve bientôt au premier étage. Il s'agit en réalité d'une large mezzanine qui a une vue plongeant sur le rez de chaussé. Egalement éclairé par des vitraux sur les murs mais également par des fenêtres percées à même le toit, l'étage semble plus lumineux qu'en bas. On y trouve même quelques canapés autour d'une large table basse, dans un coin de la mezzanine. Un endroit où on peut tenir des réunions en tout tranquillité, si vous voulez mon avis. Peut importe. Je me retourne subitement pour faire demi-tour et je rentre dans Lloyd. Allez savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus surpris. Il me lance, sur un ton légèrement agressif à cause de la surprise :

 _« Regarde où tu vas ! »_

 **« T'avais qu'à pas te coller à moi ! »**

 _« J'ai reçu des ordres, figure toi ! »_

Je l'ignore superbement sur sa dernière phrase et je le contourne pour redescendre. Une fois en bas de l'escalier, je lui lance

 **« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »**

 _« Prends tes marques, on reste ici pour la journée. »_

 **« Et toi tu vas faire quoi ? »**

 _« Attendre. »_

 **« T'es motivé. »**

 _« J'ai surtout pas le choix. »_

Je retourne fureter dans les rayonnages, prenant connaissance du classement des livres. Il s'agit là d'un classement basique. D'abord les différentes catégories –Biologie, mécanique, médecine, etc- et ensuite un ordre alphabétique. Au bout de quelques minutes où Lloyd me suit sans rien dire, s'ennuyant visiblement, je ré entame la conversation :

 **« Pourquoi un** _ **gardien**_ **doit me surveiller ? »**

J'appuie volontairement sur le 'gardien'. Je ne les apprécie pas. Je ne les ai jamais appréciés. Et je profite de cette petite pause à la bibliothèque pour récupérer les informations qui me manquent, histoire de tout mettre en ordre dans ma tête. Et ensuite je m'occuperais de du cas 'Théodore'.

 _« Tu viens de la ville basse. Ils se méfient de toi. »_

 **« Evidemment.. »**

Ais-je le temps de maugréer pour moi-même, avant de ré enchainer :

 **« Qui ça, 'ils' ? »**

 _« Mes supérieurs. Et les tiens, par la même occasion. »_

 **« ça arrive souvent que des gens de la ville basse soit récupérés par la ville haute ? »**

 _« De temps en temps, mais généralement.. »_

 **« Généralement ? »**

 _« Rien. »_

 **« Vas au fond de ta pensée. »**

 _« Non. »_

Il me lance un petit sourire de défi. Il tente de me dissimuler quelque chose, et espère que j'accrocherais plus à ce défi qu'à ma curiosité. Il me prend pour un lapin de six semaines. Je bondis sur lui sans crier gare et je parviens à attraper ses lunettes. Seulement, avec ses réflexes aiguisés, il me bloque avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui retirer ses lunettes du nez.

 **« Hey ! Lâche moi ! »**

 _« Lâche mes lunettes ! »_

 **« Non ! »**

 _« Tu comptais faire quoi, avec, de toute manière ! »_

 **« Avoir un moyen de pression pour que tu me racontes ce que tu essaies de me cacher ! »**

Il semble surprit un instant et ne me lâche pas, réajustant sa position pour qu'elle soit plus confortable pour lui. Et beaucoup moins pour moi. Sale bête.

 _« Même si tu avais réussi à les choper je les aurais récupéré.»_

 **« Que tu crois ! »**

 _« Crie pas victoire trop vite, c'est moi qui te tiens. »_

Il commence à serrer mon poignet pour que je lâche ses lunettes. Je résiste un moment, juste parce que je ne veux pas perdre la face, mais je suis bien obligée de lâcher quand il commence à me faire mal. Il me relâche également. Je lâche un 'tseuh' qu'il remarque instantanément et je remarque un sourire sur son visage. Je remets le nez dans les livres, bien décidé à le bouder jusqu'à ce qu'il m'emmène autre part. Et même en allant autre part, je ne suis pas sûre que j'arrêterais de le bouder. Les minutes passent où il me suit en silence, observant simplement mes faits et gestes. J'essaie de le piéger par moment, tentant de le heurter subitement ou de le semer dans les rayons par simple envie de l'embêter suffisamment pour qu'il craque. Mais rien n'y fait, je ne parviens pas à le faire céder. Trop rapide pour moi, et avec de trop bons réflexes.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, je me dirige vers l'escalier et je m'assoie sur la troisième marche. Il me regarde, légèrement étonné.

 _« Tu compte rester assise ? »_

 **« Ouaip. »**

 _« Feignasse. »_

Malgré la petite insulte, il s'assoie à coté de moi. Et il semble bien heureux de enfin poser son derrière sur quelque chose, après avoir passé peut être une demie heure à me suivre partout dans la bibliothèque sans rien dire. Il reste loin de moi et je risque un regard vers lui. Il semble toujours autant s'ennuyer. Parfait. Petite vengeance personnelle. J'attends encore quelques minutes avant de finalement relancer la discussion :

 **« Au fait.. J'avais un petit frère. Quand j'ai été emmenée.. Il a pleuré.. Les gardiens.. J'ai entendu un coup de feu.. Ils ne l'ont pas tué ? »**

Ma voix est un peu hésitante, et je crains la réponse de Lloyd. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et semble peser le pour et le contre. Il me répond finalement

 _« Non. Il nous arrive d'assommer les gens, juste, pour avoir la paix. »_

Sauf qu'il y a eu un coup de feu. Il me prend encore pour un lapin de six semaines. Théo a été tué. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je me retiens. Pas devant ce type. Pas devant ce meurtrier qui a du abattre des gens à foison. Cependant, je le remercie pour une chose, il a tenté de me préservé en me mentant. D'autres n'auraient pas eu cette délicatesse. Les gardiens n'ont pas de cœur. Les gardiens sont des marionnettes. Les gardiens sont.. Mais pourquoi Lloyd est différent ? Je reprends la discussion, dans l'espoir de me changer les idées en même temps

 **« Pourquoi tu es devenu gardien ? »**

Il hausse les épaules et je reste silencieuse. Ce type m'intrigue, finalement. Il est bien différent de ceux que j'ai rencontré auparavant.

 _« C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire, je crois. »_

 **« Tuer des gens ? ça te plait ? »**

 _« Non, maintenir l'ordre. Et puis, il y a une ambiance bien particulière qui règne chez les gardiens. J'aime ça. »_

 **« Et être habillé en noir de la tête au pied ça te dérange pas ? »**

 _« T'as beaucoup de questions stupides ? »_

 **« Une tonne. »**

 _« Est-ce que tu crois réellement que je suis habillé en permanence en noir ? »_

 **« Visiblement, non.. »**

 _« Voilà. La tenue des gardiens, c'est seulement pour le boulot. Et vu que je joue les baby-sitter, je suis pas obligé de la porter pendant quelques temps. »_

Baby sitter. Il me prend donc pour un lapin de six semaines doublé d'une petite fille qu'il doit garder. Génial. Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Bien évidemment, il remarque et me lance

 _« Si tu crois que moi ça me fait plaisir de devoir te surveiller, tu te trompes. J'ai autre chose à faire de ma vie. »_

 **« Et bien va-t-en, va faire autre chose, je te retiens pas ! »**

 _« J'ai reçu des ordres, j'ai pas le choix. »_

 **« Alors arrêter de râler. »**

Il me jette un dernier coup d'œil avant de détourner la tête et de replonger dans ses pensées. La cohabitation risque d'être dure.

 **« Combien de temps tu dois me surveiller ? »**

 _« Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient confiance en toi. »_

 **« On est mal barrés. »**

Il ne prend pas le soin de me répondre, et cela m'importe peu. Je vais devoir le supporter un long moment et cela n'enchante ni lui, ni moi.


	8. Monsters - Chapter Seven

_« Bon, moi j'ai faim ! »_

Lance-t-il soudain, se relevant instantanément. Je lui jette un coup d'œil étonné, surprise de cette réaction imprévisible.

 **« Déjà ? »**

 _« J'ai pas mangé ce matin. »_

 **« Dommage pour toi. »**

 _« C'est à cause de toi. »_

Je lève les yeux sans chercher à être discrète. Sûrement le remarque-t-il, mais il ne fait aucune réflexion sur mon geste et se contente de jeter un :

 _« Bon, tu bouges ton cul ? »_

 **« Délicatesse bonjour. »**

C'est à son tour de ne pas répondre, et je me lève à mon tour. Il prend un pas rapide, et je le suis instinctivement. Il se dirige vers la porte de la bibliothèque. Il vérifie de temps à autre que je suis bien derrière lui. Où pourrais-je être, sinon ? Je ne connais pas la Ville haute, et je doute même être capable de retourner au dortoir seule. Alors m'enfuir.. Il me retrouverait directement, et je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir courir assez vite pour le semer. Nous quittons le bâtiment et nous nous retrouvons plongés dans le brouhaha de la rue, qui semble bien plus animée désormais. Je me rapproche de lui, le laissant m'ouvrir le chemin à travers la foule.

 **« Quelle heure est-il ? »**

 _« Midi, quelque chose comme ça. »_

 **« Et on va où ? »**

 _« Au réfectoire. »_

Je ne réponds pas, légèrement intriguée. Un réfectoire ? Je ne suis jamais entrée là dedans. Les repas, dans la ville basse, c'était chacun chez soit, avec les rations données par la Ville Haute ou durement gagnée grâce au métier choisi. Il n'est jamais arrivé qu'une cantine soit ouverte au quartier du Lion.

Nous marchons longtemps. Il m'ouvre le passage. Nous bifurquons dans une rue bien moins fréquentée et j'en suis soulagée. J'arrive à coté de lui et il me jette un coup d'œil mais ne dit rien de plus. Je reste muette également.

Le trajet n'est pas très long et nous arrivons vite devant un autre bâtiment, coincé entre d'autres. Nous y pénétrons et je le suis. Il salue quelques personnes et se dirige vers le self, chose dont j'ai entendu parler dans les livres. Un endroit où on prend un plateau et où l'on se sert, parmi un choix restreint de plats. Sauf que pour moi, c'est déjà beaucoup trop. Je suis totalement perdue, et il a vite fait de le remarqué, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

 _« T'es jamais entré dans un self ? »_

 **« Non, on en a pas, au quartier du lion. »**

 _« J'savais pas que tu venais de là bas. »_

 **« Tu connais ? »**

 _« C'est compliqué. »_

Il reporte son attention sur son plateau, me guidant. Il m'explique alors les différents plats pour que je me fasse une idée du goût et au final je prends comme lui, au cas où. Nous nous dirigeons finalement vers une autre pièce séparée et je manque d'y lâcher mon plateau, tétanisée. Là, devant moi, il y a énormément de gardiens. Du genre ceux en tenue mais sans le casque, avec une tête tout sauf amicale. J'ai envie de fuir. Lloyd me jette un coup d'œil étonné quand il remarque que je ne le suis plus. Dans ma tête, un combat : faire demi-tour à toute allure ou bien suivre Lloyd en serrant les dents. Il semble comprendre, revenant sur ses pas, vers moi.

 _« Fais pas ta chochotte, y vont rien te faire. »_

 **« Toi, t'étais du bon coté de l'arme, moi pas. »**

 _« Sauf que t'es ici maintenant. »_

 **« ça change rien ! »**

 _« Chochotte ! »_

 **« Non ! »**

 _« Si ! »_

 **« Non ! »**

 _« Si ! »_

Le débat continu et je remarque bien vite que les regards se lèvent vers nous. L'envie de fuir est encore plus pressante, mais Lloyd se place à coté de moi et me file un coup d'épaule pour me faire avancer. Je lui jette un regard assassin et je me décide à avancer, tremblante, me forçant à réprimer mon instinct primaire. Le jeune homme me montre une table, un peu en retrait et j'y fonce, bien trop contente de ne pas devoir m'approcher des _autres_. Je pose mon plateau de sorte à pouvoir observer toute la salle et je m'assoie. Il pose le sien près de mien et s'éloigne pour aller discuter avec d'autres gardiens. Je me sens momentanément abandonnée, j'aurais aimé aller le rejoindre pour ne plus être toute seule. Il me laisse ainsi une pauvre petite minute qui me semble être une heure et finalement il revient, s'installant. Sans cérémonie il commence à manger. Je jette un coup d'œil à sa façon de faire et je tente de reproduire pour ne pas me tâcher avec cette nourriture inconnue.

 _« Cet aprem on retournera à la bibliothèque. C'est ton boulot, désormais, après tout. »_

 **« Ok. »**

La discussion tourne court. Nous mangeons en silence et finalement nous partons. Une quinzaine de minutes après, nous sommes de retour à la bibliothèque. Lloyd recommence à me suivre un peu partout, cherchant à s'occuper comme il peut, tandis que je vaque à mes occupations.

* * *

 **Hors Fiction**

Bon, ce chapitre est un peu court, donc j'en profite pour vous demander des nouvelles ! Qu'en pensez vous, pour le moment ? La relation Lloyd-Ana se construit peu à peu.

Il est à noté que ce chapitre est là pour montrer un peu toute l'étendue de la peur d'Ana, qui est terrifiée par les Gardiens. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouve dans leur monde, et qu'elle doit les côtoyer, alors qu'elle était habituée à les fuir dans le Quartier du Lion !

Je continue à poster les chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas, et je pense que de nouveaux seront rapidement disponibles, étant donné que j'en fais en moyenne 1 tous les deux jours, héhé. Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler en m'envoyant un c/c de la phrase en question, avec la ligne correspondante et le chapitre ! :)


	9. Darkness of Night - Chapter Eight

Le visage de Théodore. Je revois le petit garçon accroché à moi, face aux gardiens. Ceux-ci nous dévisage sans un bruit. L'un d'eux m'arrache brutalement à l'étreinte de l'enfant et ce dernier cri. Je vois le pistolet être pointé vers la tête du petit garçon au visage angélique et un grand bruit. En une seconde la balle est partie. En une seconde, il n'y a plus de bruit. En une seconde tout est fini. Le corps sans vie tombe au sol dans un bruit mat. Je tente de m'extirper des mains qui me retiennet, mais la poigne est trop forte, et moi bien trop faible. Je veux crier mais j'en suis incapable. Je veux frapper l'homme qui me retient. Je quitte du regard le corps de Théodore et mon regard croise celui de l'homme qui me retient. Et je reconnais Lloyd. Lloyd, derrière ses lunettes et son visage tout sauf agressif. Le paysage a brutalement changé autour de nous, et nous sommes dans la bibliothèque de la Ville Haute.

 _« Tu comptais faire quoi, avec, de toute manière ! »_

Je reste stupéfaite devant ces mots. Il me les a sorti la veille, au même endroit.

 _« Crie pas victoire trop vite, c'est moi qui te tiens. »_

Jje tente de m'arracher à sa main qui me maitient au bras mais je ne parviens pas. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma peau douloureusement. Je commence à paniquer, tandis que son visage se transforme, que le gardien en lui ressort. Je suis effrayée par le changement, je me débat. De sa main libre, je le vois saisir une arme qui pointe vers moi. Je me débats de plus belle, terrorisée par ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Bientôt son visage est recouvert par le masque des gardiens, et j'ai devant moi l'un d'eux. Plus aucune trace de Lloyd, si ce n'est sa voix :

 _« J'ai reçu des ordres, j'ai pas le choix. »_

La détonation résonne dans mes oreilles. Je bascule brutalement dans le noir, comme si je tombais dans un puits infini. Il n'y a plus ni haut ni bas, mais je sais que je tombe. Je ne peux pas crier. Je ne peux pas respirer. Je ne peux pas vivre.

Un cri me réveille, et je sursaute dans mon lit, me retrouvant assise sur le matelas. Je regarde tout autour de moi. La pièce est plongée dans une demi-obscurité, uniquement éclairée par la terne lueur des étoiles dans le ciel. Je tente de calmer la course de mon cœur, qui bat comme si je venais de courir un marathon. Je suis effrayée et je ne me sens pas chez moi. _Mais comment être chez moi alors que je suis séparée de mon quartier par des murs ?_ La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre à la volée et je pousse un cri quand je vois la silhouette obscure qui bondit dans la pièce. Je reconnais bien vite Lloyd qui s'approche de moi à vive allure. Je bondis de mon lit, m'enfuyant à l'autre bout de la pièce comme un chat effrayé.

 _« Mais pourquoi t'as crié ? T'es malade ?! T'as réveillé tout le bâtiment ! »_

 **« Va-t-en ! Laisse moi ! »**

 _« Je suis censé te surveiller ! »_

 **« Va-t-en je te dis ! »**

 _« Non ! »_

Il continue à s'approcher, de trop près à mon goût. Et dans mon esprit, j'ai toujours son visage et sa voix tandis qu'il appuie sur la détente de son arme. J'ai toujours son visage et sa voix tandis qu'il me tue. Je lui lance la première chose qui me vient sous la main tandis qu'il continue à s'approcher un coussin. Il l'attrape au vol et je tente de me saisir d'autre chose pour lui balancer à la figure. Mais vif, il m'attrape la main avant que je n'empoigne un objet. Hystérique, je tente de le repousser, criant en espérant qu'il s'en aille :

 **« VA-T-EN ! MAIS VA-T-EN ! »**

Mais il n'écoute pas, se contentant de me maintenir tandis que je me débats, le frappant au passage. Mais il ne semble rien ressentir. Frustrée, je sens les larmes monter. Et finalement j'éclate en larmes, me laissant tomber au sol tandis que mes jambes ne peuvent plus me supporter. Il s'accroupit face à moi, et je me recroqueville sur moi-même, espérant me protéger de toutes ces choses qui me sont arrivées aujourd'hui. Je n'ai qu'une envie, me réveiller dans ma chambre, auprès d'Elena et Cara. Fuir la réalité. Lloyd reste face à moi, cherchant vraisemblablement la meilleure façon d'agir. Après tout, il n'est qu'un gardien. Il n'a pas du être confronté souvent à ce genre de situation. Il me lâche finalement pour mieux me serrer contre lui, dans une étreinte qui me semble tout à fait étrange. Dans une autre situation je l'aurais repoussé sans attendre, mais à cet instant là, sentir les bras de quelqu'un autour de moi me fait du bien. Alors je le laisse faire, me laissant aller contre lui, pleurant autant que j'en ai besoin.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes je finis par me calmer. Sentant mes tremblements se calmer, le jeune homme me lâche et se remet face à moi pour m'observer en silence. J'esquive son regard, soudain gênée par sa présence. Lloyd prend la parole, et je trouve sa voix beaucoup plus douce que tout à l'heure :

 _« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »_

 **« Rien.. »**

 _« Si c'était rien, tu m'aurais pas fait une crise comme ça. »_

Je m'emmure dans mon silence et je tourne la tête. Il soupire et se relève, me tendant une main pour m'aider à faire de même. Je regarde un instant cette main et finalement je la saisis. En un éclair je me retrouve debout, près du jeune homme. Et je remarque à cet instant sa tenue. Visiblement, il a enfilé le premier truc qui lui venait sous la main pour ne pas être torse nu face à moi, dans un souci de décence. Pour ma part, je dors en chemise de nuit et je n'ai donc pas de souci de nudité.

 _« Tu vas réussir à te rendormir ? »_

 **« Je ne sais pas.. »**

 _« Tu veux que je reste ? »_

Je le jauge du regard. J'ai envie qu'il parte, car je ne le connais pas assez. C'est encore un pur inconnu, et sa présence est uniquement du à ses ordres reçu. S'il n'y était pas obligé, il ne serait pas là. Mais d'une autre part, c'est la seule personne que je connais ici. Mon seul soutien. Ma gorge se serre alors que ma réponse se forme dans ma tête. Je prends sur moi et j'arrive à articuler un mot :

 **« Reste.. »**

Il attrape une chaise, s'installant dessus, me piquant un coussin au passage pour être y être confortablement assit. Je le fixe un instant, interdite, et finalement je reprends :

 **« Tu comptes rester sur cette chaise ? »**

 _« Je doute que t'acceptes que je dorme avec toi. »_

A cette idée, mes joues s'empourprent, et je remercie le ciel qu'il fasse nuit. Ainsi il ne peut rien remarquer. Je me racle la voix, et je continue, ayant du mal à garder un ton stable :

 **« Je pense que si on reste chacun de notre coté.. ça devrait aller.. »**

Dans la demie pénombre je le vois hausser un sourcil. Je prends sur moi, tandis que je suis extrêmement mal à l'aise.

 _« D'accord. »_

Un poids s'enlève de mon cœur et nous nous installons simultanément chacun dans un coin du lit. La voix de Lloyd s'élève à nouveau :

 _« Si tu fais encore un cauchemars, réveille-moi au lieu de te mettre à hurler. »_

J'hoche la tête, dos à lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le verra pas. Je referme les yeux, me concentrant pour me rendormir. Les minutes passent sans que rien n'arrive, et finalement je parviens à me détendre. Le bruit de la respiration de Lloyd, soudainement devenue bien plus lente signe qu'il s'est endormi, m'apaise. Je trouve finalement le sommeil quelques minutes après lui, rassurée par sa présence. Cette nuit là, je ne suis plus hantée par des cauchemars. Aucun rêve ne se présente, et je trouve enfin un sommeil profond et revigorant.


	10. After Nightmare - Chapter Nine

_« Allez, debout ! »_

Je suis réveillée brusquement par la voix de Lloyd et je le découvre, déjà debout, lavé et habillé. Depuis combien de temps est-il levé ? Je grommèle intérieurement et me lève, toute trace de ma crise de cette nuit passée. A vrai dire, je suis encore trop dans les brumes du sommeil pour me rappeler de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Lorsque je suis enfin sur mes deux jambes Lloyd enchaîne, parfaitement éveillé :

 _« On doit être à la bibliothèque à 10h, il est déjà 9h »_

 **« Et le petit déjeuner ? »**

Première chose qui me choque en cette matinée. Outre le fait que je ne serais jamais prête pour être à l'heure à la bibliothèque, je me rends comtpe que nous n'avons pas le temps de manger. Lloyd continue de ma fixer, imperturbable :

 _« On mangera là bas. T'as un bureau. Et c'est pas comme si y'avait foule dans la bibliothèque. »_

Je m'avoue vaincue. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de me battre avec lui verbalement. Je reste un moment debout, indécise face à la situation. Parce que oui, je veux bien aller prendre une douche et utiliser du 'shampooing' mais mes vêtements ? Je ne vais quand même pas utiliser non stop ceux dans l'armoire ? J'ouvre la bouche pour poser ma question, mais l'homme semble viiblement déjà assez agacé du fait que je traîne. Je referme la bouche, tel un poisson hors de l'eau et j'attrape des affaires au hasard dans l'armoire, priant pour que ça m'aille.

Je suis rapidement prête et lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, je vois Lloyd, debout face à la fenêtre, attendant que j'ai finit. Dans ma tête, je me fais la remarque suivant « ça le gonfle de rester avec moi. » En m'entendant revenir dans la pièce il se tourne vers moi, me jette un coup d'œil neutre et se dirige vers la porte. Il lâche, d'un ton tout aussi neutre que son regard :

 _« On va être à la bourre. »_

 **« ça va pas nous tuer. »**

 _« Parle pour toi. »_

 **« J'ai du mal à te voir en tant que gardien, avec des supérieurs. Tu sembles si différent de ces hommes en noir.. »**

 _« Parce que tu les connais, peut être, les autres gardiens ? »_

 **« Non.. »**

 _« Bon ba voilà. Compares pas ce que tu n'es pas en mesure de comparer. »_

Il y a de la dureté dans sa voix, et j'en suis presque blessée. Il prend le chemin de la bibliothèque sans s'attarder et je m'efforce de rester à sa hauteur. Le chemin est identique à celui d'hier. Il reprend la parole au bout de quelques minutes, se rendant compte que quelque chose ne va pas à cause de mon silence :

 _« Vous avez tendance à nous prendre pour des monstres sans cœur. Tu ne sais même pas comme nous on vous voit. »_

 **« Et comment vous nous voyez ? »**

 _« Je ne peux pas t'en parler. »_

 **« Alors qui est ce 'nous' ? Les Gardiens ? La Ville Haute ? »**

 _« La Tour de Commandement. Les gardiens. »_

 **« La Tour de commandement ? C'est quoi ? »**

 _« Là où il y a le Conseil. Là où tout se décide. »_

 **« Parle moi du Conseil. »**

 _« Il est constitué du Maître Recruteur, du Général des Gardiens, du Commandant et de quelques autres personnes moins importantes. »_

 **« ça me parle pas, moi, tout ça. »**

 _« Mais t'apprends quoi dans la Ville Basse ? Laver le sol ? Enfin, vu l'état, j'en suis pas sûr.. »_

 **« J'apprends à survivre aux caprices des gardiens. »**

Sa remarque a fait mouche et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y répondre avec agressivité. Il me jette un regard qui me fait froid dans le dos. Il me juge comme on jugerait un animal destiné à la vente. Je m'arrête un instant, bien trop impressionné par cette expression qui m'était inconnu, et lui ne ralenti même pas. Je ne bouge pas, le regardant continuer à avancer. Et il ne ralenti pas. Il ne me prête aucune attention. Il regarde droit devant lui, comme si je n'existais pas. L'ais-je vexé ? Est au moins possible ? L'idée qu'il m'oublie là me traverse l'esprit. Nous n'avons pas encore débouché sur la route principale, et je sais que là où je suis-je ne suis pas encore perdue. Mais une fois là bas.. Il y aura trop de gens. Trop de bruits. Trop d'inconnus.

C'est en voyant disparaître Lloyd a l'angle que je bouge enfin, apeurée à l'idée qu'il me laisse là toute seule. Je me mets à courir pour le rattraper, et lorsque j'arrive à l'angle, il a disparut. Je m'immobilise. Devant moi, il y a de la foule, du brouhaha. Et je ne sais pas où aller. Je suis désarçonnée, et je me sens incapable d'aller demande mon chemin. Je me sens incapable d'appeler Lloyd.

Il m'a abandonné. Il m'a abandonné là comme on abandonnerait.. Mais non ! Nous ne sommes pas censés abandonner quelqu'un derrière nous ! Ce n'est pas correct ! Ce n'est pas _humain_ ! Ce n'est pas.. Lloyd n'est pas humain. Lloyd est un ennemi à la base. Lloyd a tué des gens. Lloyd a sûrement déjà tuer un de mes proches. Lloyd n'est pas mon ami. Alors pourquoi dois-je me retrouver dépendante de lui ? Brutalement je me rends compte à quel point je me suis attachée désespérément à lui pour ne pas sombrer dans ce monde inconnu. Et là, subitement, il m'a abandonné. Il est un gardien. Un gardien n'a pas de sentiment. Un gardien est un monstre. Mais on doit obéir aux gardiens. C'est ce qu'on apprend à l'école. Docilité. Tranquillité.

Je respire un grand coup, me redressant, me concentrant sur moi-même pour ignorer le monde autour de moi. Et je m'avance dans la direction qui m'a l'air d'être la bonne, ignorant autant que je peux les regards invisibles de la foule. Dans une durée qui me semble interminable, je reconnais enfin la façade de la bibliothèque, ornée d'un B gigantesque et stylisé. Je me précipite dans le petit jardin puis dans le grand bâtiment et je referme la porte derrière moi, bien trop heureuse d'être séparé du bain de foule. Je m'éloigne de la porte au bout de quelques minutes, et alors que j'arrive aux premières étagères, la porte s'ouvre. Et Lloyd apparait à l'encadrement, s'avançant tranquillement, laissant la porte se claquer derrière lui, les mains dans les poches, un petit sourire fier sur les lèvres. Si je m'étais écouté, je lui aurais hurlé dessus. Mais mon regard a changé sur lui. _Il n'est pas mon ami, il est un gardien. Un gardien est un monstre._ Alors je détourne le regard, l'ignorant superbement. Il continue de s'avancer vers moi et lâche un petit :

 _« ça allait pour trouver la bibliothèque ? »_

 **« Oui, merci de t'en inquiéter. »**

 _« Rien ne te semble étrange ? »_

 **« Non. »**

 _« Même une bibliothèque ouverte ? »_

Cette fois je reporte mon regard sur lui, médusée. En effet, la bibliothèque était ouverte. Mais pire encore, comment le sait-il ?

 **« Tu m'observais ? »**

 _« Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser toute seule ? »_

 **« Oui ! »**

Son sourire satisfait ne le quitte pas et j'ai subitement envie de l'étrangler. Je me retiens cependant de faire ceci et de lui balancer un petit « monstre » à la tête, sûre qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Et je me plonge dans la vérification du rangement des livres, tandis qu'il m'observe, arrêté à 2 mètres de moi.

 **« Arrête de me regarder. »**

 _« Je vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. »_

 **« Ce que tu veux, mais arrête de me suivre partout ! »**

Je ne le regarde pas, mais je sais son regard posé sur moi, et son horripilant sourire fixé sur les lèvres. Il ne bouge cependant pas, allant jusqu'à s'appuyer contre l'étagère la plus proche, et je me contente de m'éloigner de lui, me répétant inlassablement : _« je ne dois pas être dépendant d'un monstre, je ne dois pas être dépendant d'un monstre, je ne dois pas.. »_

 _« Si je vais chercher de quoi manger, tu comptes te barrer de la bibliothèque ? »_

 **« Je sais pas, tentes, on verra. »**

 _« Toute façon tu vas te perdre dès que t'auras fait 10 mètres dehors. »_

 **« Que tu crois. »**

Je fais mon possible pour paraître détachée de ses paroles, mais au fond il a totalement raison. Je serais capable de me perdre en sortant d'ici, et je n'ai absolument aucune envie de me retrouver au milieu des gens. Je n'y suis pas à l'aise.

 _« Bon, j'y vais. Pas de conneries, hein. »_

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de replacer un livre mal rangé. Il me jette un dernier coup d'œil et se détourne. Quelques instants plus tard, la bibliothèque est à nouveau vide de vie. Et je me sens affreusement seule. Je déteste ce sentiment. Je déteste Lloyd. Je déteste ce qu'il me fait. Parce qu'indéniablement, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, je deviens dépendante de lui. S'il n'est pas là je me sens seule et perdue. _Mais c'est un monstre, ce n'est pas ton ami !_ La petite voix dans ma tête tente de me convaincre. Il n'est là que par obligation. Cependant, il est resté dormir avec moi cette nuit.. A cette pensée mon visage s'empourpre. Ce n'était pas une obligation, ça. L'a-t-il fait par _gentillesse_ ? C'est impossible. Un gardien n'est pas gentil. Un gardien tue. Un gardien est un monstre. Un gardien n'a pas de sentiment. Un gardien.. Dans mon esprit, j'ai vraiment du mal à superposé le visage de Lloyd au masque des soldats vêtus de noir. Pour moi, Lloyd, c'est juste Lloyd. Pas un de ces tueurs de sang froid qui abattent les gens sans aucun remord dans la Ville Basse. Pour moi, il n'est pas de la même espèce que celui qui a assassiné Théodore.

Arrivé à ma troisième étagère de vérification, perdue dans mes pensées, le temps commence à me sembler long. Où est passé le jeune homme ? Ne devrait-il pas être revenu ? M'a-t-il a nouveau abandonné, ou me surveille-t-il comme tout à l'heure ? Je fronce les sourcils, rangeant un dernier livre. Lentement je me dirige vers la porte de la bibliothèque, légèrement hésitante. Que va-t-il penser s'il ouvre brusquement et qu'il me voit à coté ? Pensera-t-il que je tente de fuir ? De toute façon, je n'aurais qu'à lui dire la vérité, il comprendra sûrement.

Je pose ma main sur la poignée et lentement j'ouvre la porte, certaine de le trouver de l'autre coté de la porte. Mais lorsque le flot de lumière entre dans le hall, il n'y a rien. Pas de Lloyd. Juste le jardin et la rue piétonne qui fourmille de vie. Je sors dans le jardin, faisant quelque pas. Que fiche-t-il ?

C'est à ce moment que je le voyais, fendant la foule pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, venant d'en face. Je fronce les sourcils, que faisait-il là bas ? En face il s'agit d'un bâtiment tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Il me rejoint bientôt, tenant une poche dans l'une de ses mains. A ma hauteur, il me lance un joyeux :

 _« Tiens donc, t'es finalement sortie de ta tanière ! »_

 **« comment ça, finalement ? »**

 _« J'attendais que tu sortes. »_

 **« Je croyais que tu voulais pas que je sortes. »**

 _« En effet. Et j'attendais pour voir. »_

 **« Et tu attendais depuis longtemps ? »**

 _« Ba, j'ai eu le temps de manger ton muffin et le mien. »_

 **« Tu comptais attendre encore longtemps ? »**

 _« La faim t'aurais poussé à sortir. »_

C'est dans ces moments que je n'arrive pas à comprendre la logique de l'homme devant moi. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il ? Et quel intérêt ? Il me passe devant et se dirige dans la bibliothèque. Je lui emboîte le pas. Il s'installe sur mon bureau, coté visiteur, et je vais m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil, à ma nouvelle place. Il déballe le contenu de la poche cartonnée qu'il tenait , révélant des sandwichs et des boissons. Nous entamons le repas et j'en profite pour relance la discussion :

 **« Mais tu attendais où ? »**

 _« Sur le banc, de l'autre coté de la rue. »_

 **« Ah. »**

Je ne trouve rien d'autre à redire. Décidemment, Lloyd trouve toujours un moyen de m'étonner, bien que je ne comprenne pas sa logique. Je me décide à lui en faire part :

 **« Mais pourquoi ? »**

 _« Faut bien que je m'occupe. »_

Je ne lui réponds pas, me contentant de le fixer, toujours sans comprendre. Il soupire, avale sa bouchée et reprend :

 _« Je voulais vérifier si je pouvais te faire confiance. Voir comment tu réagissais si je te laissais dans un lieu. »_

 **« Et le résultat, c'est.. ? »**

 _« J'ai pas fini de vérifier. »_

Ne plus chercher à comprendre Lloyd. Ce mec est étrange. Ce mec est à des années lumières de ma façon de penser. Je me concentre sur mon repas, momentanément, profitant de l'excuse pour m'enfuir dans mes pensées. Pourquoi m'a-t-on donné Lloyd pour me guider ? Est-ce réellement un hasard ? J'ai du mal à imaginer d'autres gardiens tel que lui. Des gardiens avec des sentiments, des émotions et une vie en dehors de leur tenue obscure. Des gardiens _humains_. Peut être que tout ceci était prédit ? Quit à crier au complot, je préfère observer tous les chemins. Jack aurait pu m'aider. Jack, celui auprès de qui j'ai passé de longues années dans la bibliothèque du quartier du Lion, à apprendre, à emmagasiner des connaissances sur à peu près tout. Ma vie pourrait être digne d'une histoire héroïque, ces histoires qui me faisaient rêver. Mais maintenant que cela m'arrive, je ne suis plus trop sûre d'aimer ça. Deux protagonistes de deux mondes très différents qui apprennent à se connaître, et qui finiront par affronter un mal qui menace de renverser l'ordre. Ah, stupide idée. Et si ma vie suit ce cours là, quel sera le mal que Lloyd et moi pourront affronter ? Et surtout, Lloyd est-il vraiment un allié ? Méfiante comme je suis, et en prenant en compte qu'il est un gardien, tout me laisse croire qu'il me trahira tôt ou tard. Mais une petite partie en moi crie qu'il ne me laissera pas tomber. C'est comme ça qu'agissent les héros, ils ne laissent jamais tomber personne. Ils trouvent toujours des solutions.

 _« Tu vas continuer à ranger la bibliothèque, durant l'aprem ? »_

Je reporte mon regard sur Lloyd, sans comprendre le sens de ses paroles tout de suite. Puis tout s'éclaircit subitement, et après le l'instant de flottement, je lui réponds finalement :

 **« Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre. »**

 _«On va se faire chier. »_

 **«Au bout d'un moment, oui. »**

Il soupire, froissant le papier de son sandwich qu'il vient de finir. Il le jette dans la corbeille avec précision. Je reste silencieuse.

 _« Je vois vraiment pas comment tu as pu choisir de devenir bibliothécaire. »_

 **« Et moi je vois vraiment pas comment tu as pu choisir de devenir gardien. »**

 _« On en a déjà parlé. »_

 **« Et je ne comprends toujours pas. »**

 _« Peut importe. »_

 **« Raconte moi quand même. »**

Il lève les yeux au ciel, soupire à nouveau. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il soupire souvent. A croire que je suis vraiment une fille ennuyante, voir stupide.

 _« Depuis que je suis petit, je croise des gardiens. Je viens d'une famille de gardiens, à vrai dire. Ça marche comme ça ici. On est gardien de père en fils, bien que je ne connaisse pas le mien. Certains s'engagent spontanément, mais généralement on prend les recrues chez les familles. Je les admirer, j'aimais ce qu'ils faisaient. J'aime toujours autant. C'est un peu un rêve de gosse, pour résumer. »_

 **« Ils tuent ! »**

Je suis horrifiée par ce qu'il m'a raconté. Etre attirer par un métier où les hommes ne font que tuer et brutaliser d'autres hommes ? Comment peut-on aimer ça ?

 _« Tu crois qu'on fait que ça !? »_

Lloyd hausse la voix et je reste stupéfaite par ce revirement. Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. A cet instant même, je vois son visage de gardien. Un homme dur, brutal, et qu'on a absolument pas envie d'aller embêter ni même d'approcher. Je reste silencieuse, tandis qu'il prend son temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu'il reprend la parole, il est calme, quoique légèrement agressif :

 _« On ne fait pas que tuer. On est une milice. On maintient l'ordre dans la Ville Haute et la Ville Basse. On est envoyés à l'extérieur pour des missions de tous types. Sans nous, le Shinaï ne tiendrait pas debout. Cette ville tomberait en morceaux au premier coup de vent. »_

Le Shinaï. C'est rare d'entendre le nom de la Cité. On a fortement tendance a bien séparer la Ville Haute de la Ville Basse, comme si les deux étaient dissociés. Mais pourtant, les deux appartiennent à la même ville, le Shinaï. Je reste muette. Lloyd se lève brusquement, m'abandonnant là, se dirigeant entre les étagères recouvertes de livres. Je le laisse faire, toujours stupéfaite par sa réaction. Peut être suis-je allée trop loin ? Fort probable. Je le vois disparaître entre les étagères. Il est évident qu'il va marcher pour se changer les idées. Peut être va-t-il prendre un livre et lire un peu ? Peut être devrais-je aller le voir ? Peut être .. ? Finalement je me referme sur moi-même, pleine de remords, et je continue mon repas.


	11. Disappeared - Chapter Ten

Chapitre 10

Je finis par me relever. J'ai prit conscience que je suis allée trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Je jette ce qui traîne sur mon bureau et je me dirige vers les étagères, là où a disparut Lloyd. Il n'y est évidemment plus, et je me mets à le chercher à travers le rez de chaussé, sans résultat. Finalement je me dirige vers le premier étage. Et je le trouve là, sur l'un des fauteuils, près de la cheminée éteinte, les yeux clos, la tête renversée en arrière sur le dossier. Je m'arrête un instant pour l'observer. Dois-je réellement aller le voir ? Vu sa réaction, je crains qu'il ne me rejette.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Peu importe, je dois retourner vers lui. C'est moi qui ai fait le faux pas, c'est moi qui dois tout réparer. Je me réavance vers lui. Il ne bouge presque pas, un léger mouvement de tête le trahi. Il sait que je suis là, il m'ignore volontairement. En même temps, difficile de ne pas m'entendre, je n'ai pas cherché à être discrète. Je m'éclaircis la gorge dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention mais il ne réagit toujours pas. Mon égo en prend un coup. Je n'aime pas revenir vers les autres avec la queue entre les jambes. Ce n'est tellement pas moi ! Je me créé un masque il y a bien longtemps pour ne pas être blessée, et voilà que ce masque s'est fusionné à mon visage. Ne plus souffrir. Ne plus avoir peur. Pour cela, être toujours forte. Ne jamais pleurer. Toujours faire semblant de prendre tout avec détachement, un horrible « je m'en foutisme » nécessaire pour survivre dans un monde bien difficile. Un masque qui m'a permit de m'en sortir au quartier du Lion depuis sa création jusqu'à maintenant. Mais maintenant qu'il me porte préjudice, comment dois-je faire ? Je ne sais pas comment le détacher de moi. Je ne sais pas comment passer au dessus. Je ne sais pas comment montrer mes sentiments. J'ai peur de paraitre faible, fragile. D'être cette proie que l'on assaille dès qu'elle est seule. J'ai peur de souffrir à nouveau si je parviens à détacher ce masque. Je ferme les yeux, prenant sur moi et je prends la parole, tentant de dissimuler mon hésitation :

 **« Lloyd ? »**

Il ne réagit toujours pas. Il fait exprès. Ce type est horrible. Je sais qu'il attend des excuses. Il ne sait même pas à quel point c'est dur pour moi. J'ai horreur d'être en tort. Je me débrouille toujours pour être en position de force, et non de faiblesse. Je l'observe, arrêtée à quelques mètres de son fauteuil. J'ai tout le loisir de le détailler, là. Et je ne m'en prive pas. Parce qu'il est bien loin de ressembler à un monstre. Physiquement, il n'est pas moche. Ses traits sont doux et ses lunettes apportent encore un peu plus de douceur. Il est à milles lieux de l'image du stéréotype du gardien, baraqué, le visage taillé à la serpe. Par contre, pour le caractère, il ressemble étonnamment à un enfant. N'est ce pas là un trait commun à tous les hommes, de toute manière ? Bien que ses réactions soient enfantines, elles sont justifiées, à mon grand désespoir. C'est frustrant. Je respire un grand coup, tentant une nouvelle approche :

 **« Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour dehors.. »**

Toujours aucune réaction. J'ai envie de m'avouer vaincue, mais la seule idée de devoir faire des excuses me requinque. Je me dirige vers un des fauteuils vides, près de lui, et je m'y installe, droite. Je continue de le fixer tandis qu'il n'a pas bougé, toujours avachi, les yeux fermés. Il est pourtant évident qu'il écoute attentivement tout ce que je fais.

 **« Lloyd, réponds moi au moins.. »**

Mais non. Aucune réponse. Renoncer ? Je crois que je n'aurais pas d'autre choix. Je soupire a nouveau.

 **« Tu sais pas combien ça m'en coûte de devoir dire ça, tu es horrible. »**

Toujours aucune réaction. Je pourrais parler à un mur, ça ne changerait rien. Dort-il ? S'il s'est endormi, je le tue. Pas physiquement, hein, mais je pense que je lui en voudrais énormément. Je laisse passer un peu de temps, histoire de rassembler mes idées.

 **« Excuse moi. »**

Je dis ces deux mots à toute vitesse, manquant de manger le dernier. Et j'obtiens enfin une réaction. Mais pas celle escomptée.

 _« Pardon ? J'ai pas entendu, redis le ? »_

Ce type m'énerve. Il est hors de question que je le redise. Je me relève, et je m'éloigne à toute vitesse de lui, regagnant en hâte le rez de chaussé sans même qu'il me suive ou esquisse le moindre mouvement. Est-ce réellement possible d'être enquiquinant à ce point ? Depuis le premier étage, j'entends la voix du jeune homme :

 _« Mince, je crois qu'elle avait dit quelque chose d'intéressant ! »_

Et il fait exprès que je l'entende, criant presque. J'ai envie de le tuer. Je jette un coup d'œil rageur vers l'escalier, vérifiant que Lloyd n'a pas bougé de son fauteuil, et je me dirige vers la grande porte en chêne que j'ouvre brutalement. Et je sors du bâtiment, claquant la porte derrière moi. Sournoise, je me précipite à l'angle, me dissimulant derrière, hors du champs de vision de la porte et de la rue piétonne, guettant le moindre bruit venant de la bibliothèque. Et ça ne manque pas. Quelques secondes à peine et j'entends la porte s'ouvrir ainsi que la voix de Lloyd dans un splendide :

 _« Mais quelle conne ! »_

Je ne bouge pas de ma cachette, restant silencieuse, allant jusqu'à contrôler ma respiration alors même qu'il est impossible de l'entendre, le bruit de la foule la couvrant. J'entends Lloyd commencer à s'éloigner, et sa voix, portée par le vent :

 _« Ana si je te retrouve, je te jure que je te tue sur place ! »_

J'attends encore quelques instants avant de vérifier qu'il n'est plus dans le jardin. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière l'angle, balayant la zone du regard. Mais non, plus aucune trace de l'homme. Dans ma tête, ma petite voix lance un « Bien fait ! » destiné au gardien. Fière de moi, je sors de ma cachette et retourne dans la bibliothèque. Par simple curiosité j'en fais le tour. Mais non, Lloyd n'est pas re rentré discrètement. Il est réellement parti à ma recherche à travers la ville. Niark.


	12. Hurt - Chapter Eleven

Chapitre 11

J'ai quelques remords à l'avoir envoyé comme ça, tout seul, à ma recherche. Il doit sûrement s'inquiéter. Il doit sûrement me détester, à courir partout. Mais intérieurement, je ne peux que ricaner. Ça lui fera les pieds. Lui qui s'ennuyait, voilà un peu d'action ! Tandis que moi, je suis bien au chaud, tranquillement, à la bibliothèque, en toute sécurité.

Je finis par prendre un livre, sur l'une des étagères, et je vais m'installer sur un des fauteuils, en haut, pour pouvoir lire. Je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher de me demander quand il reviendra, qu'il se rendra compte de la supercherie. Il est très certainement allé voir au dortoir, déjà, se doutant que j'y serais allée. Peut être est-il aussi allé voir près du quartier du Lion ? Je ne sais pas comment m'y rendre, mais en toute logique, vu que c'est mon chez moi, il devrait être allé voir..

L'heure tourne. Bientôt, je commence à avoir faim. Mais ce n'est que passager, et je retrouve bientôt le calme. Je finis par m'allonger sur le fauteuil, balançant mes pieds de l'autre coté d'un des accoudoirs et le dos appuyé sur celui opposé. Le livre parle de l'Ancien Temps. Celui avant l'Extinction. De la vie que menaient nos ancêtres, quand ils gouvernaient le monde. Quand ils n'étaient pas les derniers survivants. Quand ils étaient 8 milliards. Que des avions volaient dans le ciel, que des bateaux voguaient sur les flots, que des trains transperçaient les frontières, reliant tous les peuples ensemble. Aujourd'hui, nous avons un monde réduit à l'image d'une Cité Etat. La toute dernière. L'espoir de l'humanité. 95% de la population mondiale a été anéantie. Le reste s'est regroupé dans cette ville, et ceux qui n'ont pas réussit à la trouver sont morts, disent-ils. Mais qui, 'ils' ? C'est bien la première fois que je me le demande. La Tour de Commandement, sûrement. Lloyd m'a dit que les gardiens partaient en missions extérieures. _Mais pour y faire quoi ?_ Nous sommes les derniers. Nous sommes autonomes. Pourquoi aller à l'extérieur ? Toutes nos provisions nous sont fournies par la Ville Haute. Autrefois, je pensais que la Ville Haute était un paradis, avec des champs et des prés, des cours d'eau et de la verdure à foison. Bien évidemment, elle était entourée d'un mur, d'un immense rempart, et ceux qu'on y envoyait ne revenez jamais, emportés par des gardiens. L'horreur était là, mais en moi j'avais tout de même l'espoir d'un paradis. Désormais, la question est : _comment trouvent-ils les provisions ?_ Je n'ai pas visité la Ville Haute entièrement, c'est évident. Mais j'imagine mal comment un endroit si petit peu nourrir des quartiers aussi vastes que tous ceux qui l'entourent et qui sont au nombre de douze.

Je me relève subitement pour aller chercher une carte. Je me dirige vers le rayon géographie, qui se trouve par chance au 1er. Après quelques minutes de fouilles, je trouve ce que je recherche et je retourne m'installer dans mon fauteuil. Une carte du Shinaï. Le livre est relativement petit et ne parle que du type d'infrastructures que l'on trouve et d'à quoi ils servent. Un parfait listing de tout ce qu'on peut trouver, allant de la cellule dans laquelle on m'a enfermé jusqu'à la Tour de Commandement, qui n'est cependant décrite que brièvement. La carte est biensûr visible et nulle part je ne vois de champs ou de cours d'eau. Rien qui permette d'approvisionner douze quartiers en nourriture et en eau en toute saison et en toutes circonstances. Je fronce les sourcils. Il y a également une carte de chaque quartier, avec des descriptifs des habitants. Sur certains quartiers, il y a des traits de caractère qui ressortent, par exemple les Sagittaire sont belliqueux tandis que les verseaux sont bien plus penchés dans l'art de la négociation et de la finance. Je ne trouve de champs nulle part. Tout porte à croire que la nourriture apparait comme par magie. J'en profite cependant pour découvrir la présence de ce qu'ils nomment « Le Cercle Intérieur ». C'est là que sont emmenés les habitants de la Ville Basse une fois arrachés aux leurs. Il y a également des routes dans certains remparts qui mènent vers l'extérieur, reliant le cercle intérieur au monde extérieur. _Mais à quoi cela peut-il servir_ ? Certes, il est évident que les gens qui ont besoin d'aller dehors ne vont pas passer par les quartiers _–de toute manière je sais qu'il n'y a pas de porte entre la Ville Basse et dehors-_ mais je me demande pourquoi ils ont besoin de s'y rendre. Je préfère me concentrer sur la Ville Haute, au lieu de me focaliser sur cet étrange Cercle. La Tour de Commandement est placé en plein centre de la Ville Haute et quatre chemins en partent pour se rendre au Cercle Interieur, chacun vers un point cardinal. Entre eux, ces routes principales sont reliées par d'autres, qui forment un losange autour de la Tour de Commandement. Ce sont là les routes les plus fréquentées, au vue de l'épaisseur du trait et de sa couleur. Des quartiers qui m'étaient inconnus sont situés dans chaque partie de la ville, et les routes principales servent de 'frontière'. Celui où je me trouve, par exemple est le Quartier de Minuit et se situe près du Cercle. Le quartier près de la Tour se nomme le Quartier Nuit. A l'opposé de nous, nous avons les quartiers Midi et Jour. Je remarque avec surprise que chaque quartier dans le losange correspond à l'un des moments de la journée (Nuit, Aurore, Jour, Crépuscule) et les quartiers proches du Cercle sont des noms qui corresponds à ces périodes ( Minuit, Soleil Levant, Midi, Quartier de l'Etoile). Des noms bien plus poétiques que ceux de la Ville Basse qui ne sont que des signes astrologiques (Lion, Cancer, Gémeaux, etc).

L'idée de me renseigner un peu plus sur la Ville Haute me prend, et je me relève, allant reposer mon livre précédent au passage. Je me mets à fouiller, sans trop savoir où, car il n'y a pas de rayonnage « politique » ou quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapproche. J'abandonne au bout d'une demie heure sans aucun résultat. Au moment où je m'assoie sur le sol pour me reposer, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvre. Avec la voix de Lloyd.

 _« Je pense pas qu'elle soit revenue ici, elle a du se barrer autre part. »_

 _« On a des gars qui fouillent les autres quartiers. Tu voudrais qu'elle soit passée où ? »_

 _« J'en ai aucune idée, je suis pas dans sa tête. »_

 _« T'étais censé la surveiller je te rappelle, la mission était trop compliqué peut être ? »_

 _« J'pensais pas qu'elle serait assez conne pour se barrer. »_

Lloyd n'est pas seul. Et la personne avec lui n'a absolument pas l'air commode. Comment vont-ils réagir en me voyant là, assise entre deux rayons ? Je vais me faire tuer. Et sûrement au sens propre du terme. J'entends les bruits de pas qui se rapprochent, et d'autres encore. Ils ne sont pas que deux. Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Dans quoi je me suis embarquée ? Je suis pétrifiée sur place, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tenter de me cacher ? Ce sont des gardiens qui me cherchent, ils finiront par me trouver. Et s'ils m'attrapent alors que je me cache, que vais-je subir ? Tenter de les fuir était sévèrement puni dans la Ville Basse. Nous devions obéir. Si nous étions demandés, même pour nous faire exécuter, nous devions aller les voir de nous même. Parce que sinon, le sort était bien pire encore, et nous risquions d'emmener d'autres personnes avec nous dans la tombe, pour l'exemple. J'ai vu des familles entières se faire décimer ainsi dans le quartier du Lion. Le problème, c'est que nous ne sommes pas au quartier du Lion. Nous sommes dans la Ville Haute. Et je ne sais pas comment ça marche.

 _« Elle est là ! »_

Je tourne la tête vers la voix et je distingue avec horreur la silhouette d'un gardien, son masque cachant entièrement son visage. Des bruits de courses se dirigent vers moi, et je suis pétrifiée devant le gardien qui m'observe, son arme au poing, mais dirigée vers le sol. D'autres arrivent bientôt, formant une barricade de chaque coté des étagères, mais aucun ne me tient en joue. Ils m'observent juste. J'aperçois finalement le visage de Lloyd, qi se fraie un passage, et d'un autre homme, habillé tout en noir, en tenue de gardien. Lloyd fait finalement très tâche, simplement habillé en civil. Son visage d'habitude si taquin et bienveillant se transforme comme tout à l'heure, quand il s'est énervé. Il se dirige vers moi à grande enjambée et m'attrape brutalement par le bras, me forçant à me relever. Telle une poupée de chiffon, je me laisse faire, mes jambes ne me retenant plus. Je n'ai pas le courage de bouger ou même de me défendre. Ses traits sont déformés par la colère et je vois qu'il lutte pour se retenir de me frapper. Une lutte qu'il perd finalement, et sa main m'atterrit dans la figure, en une gifle magistrale qui produit un bruit fort. Ma joue est cuisante et je les larmes montent. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma peau, tandis que sa voix rugit enfin :

 _« Abrutie ! Qu'est ce qui t'a traversé la tête ! Tu étais censé rester avec moi ! »_

Il se retient au dernier moment de me gifler à nouveau, remarquant peut être mes larmes silencieuses. Il me secoue durement et je ne lui résiste pas.

 _« Tu mériterais que je te frappe encore, abrutie ! »_

Je me mets à pleurer. Littéralement. Sans plus me retenir. Lloyd me laisse retomber au sol et l'homme avec lui, certainement un supérieur, s'adresse à lui :

 _« On aurait du la refiler à quelqu'un d'un peu plus strict, ça nous aurait évité bien des emmerdes. T'as encore une chance, mais prochaine fois que ça se passe comme ça, on te la retire et c'est Gabriel qui s'en chargera. »_

L'homme qui a parlé fait finalement demi-tour, suivit par les autres gardiens. Je reste au sol, pleurant, incapable de soutenir le regard de Lloyd. Ma joue me brûle là où il m'a frappé et je sens son regard posé sur moi. Finalement il me laisse là, se dirigeant également vers la porte de la bibliothèque. Un fois les gardiens partis, j'entends un « clic clic » qui m'indique que Lloyd vient de fermer la porte à clé. Sûrement pour ne plus que je lui refasse un coup comme celui que je lui ai fait. Mais il ne revient pas me voir ensuite. Je ne l'entends plus. Je ne sais plus où il se trouve. Et moi, moi je reste au sol pour pleurer, me tenant ma joue douloureuse, sentant encore les doigts invisibles du gardien sur ma peau là où il m'a saisit. Je passe ma main dessus, espérant supprimer la douleur de là, mais impossible. Je jette un coup d'œil pour découvrir des marques bleuis là où il m'a tenu. Il a serré suffisamment fort pour ne pas me lâcher au cas où je tenterais de me reculer. Suffisamment fort pour se retenir de me frapper à nouveau, évacuant sa colère d'une autre façon qu'en levant la main sur moi. Mais j'ai mal, et ça, ça ne change pas. Mais j'ai bien comprit la leçon. Oh oui, je l'ai bien comprise.


	13. I'm Sorry - Chapter Twelve

C'est au bout d'un très long moment, bien après que mes larmes aient finies de sécher, que je me relève enfin, piteuse. Je ne m'étais jamais faite giflée. Il n'y en avait jamais eu besoin. Mon égo en avait prit un sacré coup. J'étais endolorie physiquement. Pire encore, j'étais blessée psychologiquement. Lloyd avait levé la main sur moi. J'en avais encore les bleus sur le bras, et ma joue me lançait toujours un peu. Mais voyons le bon coté des choses, au moins, j'avais prit des couleurs sur le visage grâce à ma joue rougie.

Je me dirige vers le bureau, et je ne croise pas le jeune homme. Tant mieux. De toute manière, il n'y a plus aucun risque que je parte, il n'a plus besoin de me coller au derrière. Il nous a enfermé tous les deux ici. Envolée la proximité que nous avions acquérit cette nuit. Envolés, ces morceaux d'amitié naissante. J'avais tout brisé sur un coup de tête, tout balayé sur une réaction irréfléchie. Dans un autre contexte, je n'aurais pas reçu pareil châtiment, mais ici je n'étais rien. Ici, je n'étais personne. Juste une fille de la Ville Basse qu'on récupère parce qu'on a plus personne pour servir de bibliothécaire. Une fille qu'on fait surveiller par un gardien.

 _« Tu n'as pas mangé ? »_

Je me raidis instantanément en reconnaissant la voix de Lloyd. Face à mon bureau, je me retourne lentement, et je le vois accoudé sur la rambarde de l'escalier, debout sur une marche à quelques centimètres du sol. Il me fixe. A-t-il déjà tourné la page sur ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Pour ma part, moi, je ne l'ai pas fait. Froide, je lui réponds d'un simple mot :

 **« Non. »**

Il me jauge du regard un instant. Et je devine que sa question n'était qu'un prétexte pour ré engager la discussion avec moi.

 _« Tu étais partie où ? »_

 **« Nulle part. »**

 _« Tu es pourtant sortie de la bibliothèque. »_

 **« Je me suis cachée dans le jardin le temps que tu partes, et je suis re rentrée après. »**

Il soupire, se redresse et détourne la tête, comme agacé par cette réponse. Oui, il a négligé de regarder dans le jardin. Il a négligé une telle évidence. Est-il vexé de ne pas y avoir pensé ? Mais après tout, je l'ai piégé. A ma façon de faire, on aurait pu croire que j'étais en colère. Et quand on est en colère, on va pas se cacher dans un jardin pour jouer un vilain tour au gardien qui veuille sur nous. Il descend les dernières marches qui le sépare du rez de chaussé, fait quelques pas puis finalement s'arrête. Hésite-t-il à s'approcher de moi ? Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche. Le souvenir de ses mains sur moi est trop vivace.

 _« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »_

Il veut discuter maintenant ? Alors même qu'il n'a pas prit le temps avant et qu'il m'a frappé ?

 **« Sur un coup de tête. »**

 _« C'était stupide. »_

 **«… »**

Je ne lui réponds pas, à quoi bon ? Il s'avance un peu vers moi et je fais un mouvement de recul. Il le remarque et s'arrête immédiatement.

 _« Tu as mal ? »_

Il sous-entend bien évidemment ma joue. Comment ne pas avoir mal, alors même qu'il m'a frappé avec une force monstrueuse ? Le bruit mat de ses doigts heurtant mon visage résonne encore dans ma tête. Je ne veux pas qu'il recommence. Plus jamais. Il s'avance à nouveau vers moi de quelques pas, et je suis bloquée contre le bureau, sans pouvoir me reculer encore plus. Je m'appuie contre ce dernier.

 _« Ana.. »_

Je retrouve le Lloyd attentionné auquel j'ai eu droit cette nuit. Est-ce qu'il s'en veut de m'avoir fait mal ? S'il voulait, ça ferait un moment qu'il aurait pu m'attraper, puisqu'il est plus rapide et plus fort que moi. Mais non. Il avance petit à petit, doucement, pour me ménager. Comprend-t-il a quel point je suis un animal sauvage ? Il faut me domestiquer petit à petit, et on ne peut pas tout avoir de moi en claquant des doigts. Me faire du mal c'est briser ma confiance. Briser ma confiance, c'est me perdre. Et pour me récupérer, il faut du temps, de la douceur et beaucoup de patience. Lloyd est loin d'être bête. Il joue sur la seconde carte, la douceur. Il fait à nouveau quelques pas, et je ne le quitte pas du regard, le visage neutre. Et lui aussi, il ne me quitte pas du regard, ses yeux étant plongés dans les miens. Et je peux y lire que de la douceur et de la tendresse, bien loin de l'image de l'homme qui a levé la main sur moi. Comment peut-on jouer sur deux visages si différents ?

 _« Je t'ai giflé parce que j'étais énervé. J'avais peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. Tu ne connais pas cette ville, je m'en serais voulu si tu t'étais perdue. »_

 **« Qui est Gabriel ? »**

Je pose ma question de but en blanc. Lloyd en semble désarçonné, autant que par mon ton froid. Il hésite à me répondre, et finalement il s'y résoud, comprenant qu'il n'a pas vraiment d'autre choix :

 _« Quelqu'un que tu n'aimerai pas connaître. »_

Voyant que je reste muette face à sa réponse, il explique un peu plus :

 _« C'est un gardien qui s'occupe essentiellement des quartiers chaud de la Ville Basse. Il n'est pas réputé pour être un enfant de cœur et vous méprise. S'il te récupère, je donne pas cher de ta peau. Lui, c'est le monstre que tu redoute tant. »_

Je reste silencieuse, encore une fois. Un monstre ? Lloyd défendait si ardemment ses gardiens chéris, et voilà qu'il me parle d'un gardien monstrueux. Mais comment être sûr de la véracité de ses propos ? Et pourquoi penserais-je que le jeune homme me ment ? Il ne m'a jamais menti, jusqu'à présent, je crois. Pourquoi commencerait-il ? C'est mon seul allié ici. Mais le fait qu'il ai deux visages très différents m'effraie. D'un coté, l'homme doux et attentionné qui veille sur moi. De l'autre, le gardien qui s'emporte rapidement et qui m'a frappé sans remord. Il me déstabilise, et je ne le connais pas encore assez pour savoir comment réagir avec lui. Pourtant, j'ai la vague impression que je dois agir comme chez moi docilité et tranquillité.

 _« Ana ? »_

La voix de Lloyd me tire à nouveau de mes pensées. Il s'est avancé un peu plus, jusqu'à être face à moi. Si je tends le bras, je le touche. Et je suis bloquée contre mon bureau. Ses yeux ont quittés les miens et il regarde à présent ma joue rougie. Il semble avoir des remords quant à la force qu'il a mit à me gifler. Il réitère l'une de ses questions :

 _« Tu as mal ? »_

Je hoche légèrement la tête, un peu honteuse d'avouer ça. Et je me décide à lui montrer les bleus sur mon bras, les bleus qu'il m'a causé à force de me serrer fort. Il les regarde également et n'émet aucun son. Nous restons immobiles quelques instants, silencieux, l'un autant que l'autre. Je scrute le visage de Lloyd à la recherche d'un quelconque changement, et lui garde le regard fixé sur mon bras, à contempler les marques foncées. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il regrette de m'avoir giflé. En tout cas, il semble avoir des remords quant au fait de m'avoir fait mal. Il lâche finalement un _« Désolé »_ avant de s'éloigner de moi, repartant vers l'escalier, et donc, vraisemblablement vers les fauteuils en haut. J'ai mal de le voir ainsi mais que puis-je y faire ? Je me rends compte que toute cette situation est à cause de moi. Je veux retourner au quartier du Lion. Je veux quitter la Ville Haute. Tout est bien trop étrange pour moi. Il m'arrive tout un tas de trucs dont je ne veux pas. Je veux retourner à ma vie simple où je ne faisais que me balader dans le quartier, filant des coups de main à droite et à gauche. Je veux effacer tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis hier de ma mémoire. Je veux que Théo soit en vit. Je voudrais ne jamais avoir été emmenée dans la Ville Haute. Je voudrais ne jamais avoir rencontré _Lloyd_. _« Vraiment ? »_ fais la petite voix amère dans ma tête. _« Tu regrette de l'avoir rencontré ? »_ Non. La réponse est évidemment non. Je regrette de l'avoir rencontré dans cette situation. Si tout avait été différent, tout aurait été plus simple.

Finalement, je me décide à bouger de mon bureau. Je me dirige vers l'escalier et j'y grimpe. En haut, je retrouve Lloyd assit sur son fauteuil. Je m'avance vers lui, et il tourne la tête pour observer mon avancée. Il ne fait aucun commentaire, se contente de me fixer. J'arrive rapidement à sa hauteur et je demande, légèrement hésitante :

 **« Fais-moi un câlin. Comme celui de cette nuit. »**

Il ne me répond pas, se levant simplement. Et il me prend dans ses bras, dans une nouvelle étreinte proche de celle de cette nuit. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou tandis que lui m'enserre la taille, et je loge mon visage contre son épaule. Et je ferme les yeux, profitant de ce moment de tendresse que lui seul peut m'offrir. Je me laisser bercer par son souffle. Je me laisse réchauffer par la présence de son corps contre le mien. Je me laisse aller entre ses bras qui m'entourent. Et j'y suis bien. Etonnamment, étrangement, inconcevablement, j'y suis bien. Il resserre un peu sa prise sur moi, me serrant un peu plus fort contre lui, et je l'entends parler à voix basse, près de mon oreille :

 _« Je suis désolé. »_

 **« Je suis désolée aussi. »**


	14. Ethan's Kiss - Chapter Thirteen

Les jours passent, se ressemblant tous. Rien d'extraordinaire. Tout de banal. Un ennui s'installe, et je m'enfonce dans les ténèbres de la monotonie. La seule lumière dans tout ça est Lloyd. Car Lloyd est habitué à tout ça. Avant, au quartier du Lion, j'avais toujours quelque chose à faire, je passais le plus clair de mon temps dehors. Désormais, je suis enfermée dans la bibliothèque, avec un ravisseur qui ne souhaite pas l'être. Mais lui comme moi sommes contraints. Il est sous les ordres de ses supérieurs, et moi sous les siens. Alors nous ne sortons pas. Nous restons là.

Si les premiers jours il a tout fait pour égayer mes journées, il semble avoir comprit que c'est peine perdue. Alors il attend. Il a même tenté de se mettre à la lecture. Il a vite abandonné, cela l'ennui plus que tout. Depuis quelques temps, il emmène des armes blanches dans la bibliothèque. Il s'entraîne. Il joue avec. Il fait passer le temps. Et moi.. Moi je suis plongée dans la lecture des ouvrages présents.

Cela aurait pu continuer indéfiniment je pense. Le matin, nous arrivons. Le midi, il part chercher notre repas, ou il m'emmène au réfectoire des gardiens. L'après midi, nous attendons que le temps passe. Le soir, nous rentrons.

Une tendresse s'est installée entre nous, sans que nous nous en percevions de suite. Un simple baiser sur la joue quand il passe à l'étage de la bibliothèque, ou un câlin avant d'aller dormir le soir. Des sourires, sans avoir besoin de mots. Je l'apprécie, et il m'apprécie. Alors pourquoi ais-je eu ce pincement au cœur, ce jour là, quand elle est entrée ? Laisser moi vous raconter cette journée.

Début d'après midi comme tous les autres. Lloyd était allé chercher à manger ce jour là, et nous avions prit notre repas en tête à tête, échangeant quelques mots, quelques rires et quelques sourires. Puis la porte s'était ouverte sur une jeune femme aux longs cheveux décolorés. Elle ne m'a même pas regardé. Elle a simplement vu Lloyd. Elle lui a foncé dans les bras et l'a serré contre elle, heureuse. Et Lloyd l'a prit dans ses bras. Comme quand il me prend dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas bougé, j'ai simplement eu mal. Quelque part au fond de moi, une dague s'est enfoncée profondément, créant un trou béant. Une envie de vomir m'a prit, tandis que je les observais, immobile, qu'elle lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille et qu'il souriait, complice. J'ai eu envie de mourir. Finalement, dégoûté de ce moment, je me suis éloignée, fuyant le gloussement de la jeune femme. Je me serais écoutée, j'aurais sûrement tenté de prendre le couteau de Lloyd pour le mettre entre les deux yeux de ce dindon décoloré. Mais je n'ai rien fait, je me suis enfuie. Simplement. A l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne le remarque. Et là, là j'ai pleuré. Des larmes amères, au goût salé. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré. Je garde tout en moi, toujours. J'enveloppe ça sous une couche d'hypocrisie et je souris. Mais là c'était trop, j'étais incapable de retenir les larmes. Alors j'ai pleurée en silence, isolée, incapable de concevoir qu'une autre femme ne me prenne celui qui veille sur moi depuis mon arrivée.

Une silhouette s'est alors approchée de moi. Un homme. J'ai relevé la tête et je l'ai observé, séchant mes larmes, comme si de rien n'était, bien que ce soit faux. Il m'a observé en silence, un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres. Il m'était inconnu en tout point, mais son visage était réconfortant. Pourtant, la méfiance s'est éveillée en moi. Il me voyait en position de faiblesse. Ma question se voulait innocente, pourtant quelque chose en moi a dérapé, et mon ton était involontairement agressif :

 **« Qui êtes vous ? »**

J'ai prit le temps de le détailler rapidement. Des yeux bleus, une peau légèrement mât et des cheveux tirant sur un brun très foncé. Mais un visage angélique. Un visage qui rassure et qui donne envie d'aller vers lui.

 _« Je me nomme Ethan. »_

Ethan ? Inconnu au bataillon. Lloyd ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Pourtant, il m'avait parlé de beaucoup de gardiens et de personnes influentes dans la cité. Le jeune homme face à moi reprend :

 _« Lloyd a dû s'absenter. Je suis chargée de veiller sur toi jusqu'à son retour. Analyce, c'est ça ? »_

Mon cœur souffre. Lloyd s'est absenté avec l'autre fausse blonde, m'abandonnant ici pour la première fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui fait le plus mal. Le jour où il m'a frappé ou ce jour ci, où il m'a abandonnée ? Toujours ce sentiment de trahison qui blesse.

 _« Pas besoin d'être timide avec moi, t'en fais pas. Vous avez l'habitude de faire quoi, avec Lloyd, l'après midi ? »_

Je renifle une dernière fois, essuyant les dernières larmes sur mes yeux, pour effacer toute trace visible de ma souffrance intérieure. Je fais face au jeune homme en face de moi. Il doit avoir le même âge que Lloyd, peut être un peu plus jeune. Allez savoir.

 **« Pas grand-chose, on attend que le temps passe. »**

 _« ça doit pas être vraiment passionnant. »_

 **« Pas vraiment. »**

 _« ça te dirait de sortir ? »_

 **« Je n'ai pas le droit, Lloyd.. »**

 _« Lloyd n'est pas là. Et je ne dépends pas des Gardiens. Allez, viens. »_

Il attrape ma main et je n'ai pas le temps de l'esquiver. Il m'entraîne avec lui vers la porte de la bibliothèque. Dans ma tête, je me dis sans cesse que je vais me faire tuer. Que si Lloyd me voit sortir de la bibliothèque, il va m'engueuler. Pire, qu'il pourrait être déçu que j'ai désobéi. Jje remarque durant la traversée du hall qu'effectivement ni le dindon ni Lloyd ne sont là. Où sont-ils ? Mon pincement au cœur reprend, douloureuse jalousie maladive. Mais bientôt nous arrivons dehors. Le grand soleil m'aveugle une demie seconde, et la brise m'accueille. Qu'il fait bon d'être à l'extérieur ! Je ressens un réel soulagement en moi. Ethan se retourne pile au moment où je ferme les yeux pour inspirer à grand bouffée l'air frais. Quand je rouvre les yeux, je le vois, souriant, visiblement fier de lui. Il ne me lâche pas pour autant et nous descendons les petits escaliers devant la porte de la bibliothèque tandis que cette dernière se referme derrière moi. Ethan m'entraîne dans la rue piétonne, toujours bondée, et me garde près de lui pour ne pas me perdre. Tout comme le fait Lloyd, chaque matin et chaque soir. A nouveau un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi j'ai ainsi mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui ? Sa vie ne me regarde pas. Ce qu'il fait avec le dindon ne me regarde pas non plus. Nous redescendons la rue en direction du quartier du Soleil Levant puis nous rejoignions l'une des quatres rues principales, celle qui va du cercle intérieur jusqu'à la tour de commandement. Là, Ethan m'entraîne vers la Tour. Tandis que nous cheminons en esquivant les gens, il reprend la parole, tout sourire :

 _« Tu as eu le temps de visiter la Ville Haute depuis ton arrivée ? »_

 **« Lloyd m'a fait visiter un peu.. »**

 _« Est-ce qu'il t'a montré les jardins suspendus ? Et le parc étoilé ? »_

 **« Euh.. Non.. »**

 _« Et bien il t'a pas montré grand-chose ! Laisse-moi te faire découvrir ce qu'est réellement la Ville Haute ! »_

Nous arrivons devant la tour de Commandement au bout de plusieurs minutes. Il s'agit d'une immense tour, comme son nom l'indique, qui semble toucher le ciel tant elle est haute. Son toit est pointu, et semble aiguisé. Face à nous, il y a une grande porte, surmonté d'armoiries gravés à même la pierre. Une horloge solaire, ou une horloge tout court dont il manquerait les aiguilles, je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas le temps de détailler qu'Ethan et moi nous engouffrons dans la porte ouverte.

A l'intérieur du hall, je découvre une pièce somptueuse, aménagée en accueil. Il y a un grand bureau circulaire au centre avec des personnes derrière qui ne lèvent même pas le nez en nous entendant. Des fauteuils sont disposés à certains endroits t tout semble étrange. Adieu bureau en bois, bonjour ceux en fer. Adieu vieux fauteuils rustiques abîmés, en voilà de neuf qui semblent être en velours. Il y a quatre portes, une pour chacun des routes. Ethan m'entraîne vers des escaliers et salue quelques personnes au passage. Je ne pipe mot, me laissant entraîner dans son sillage. Je me décide à reprendre la parole lorsque nous entamons le deuxième étage, palier du premier étage passé :

 **« Mais que faisons nous là ? Nous ne sommes pas censé avoir le droit de.. »**

 _« C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas très bien. Nous allons aux Jardins Suspendues. Certains étages sont ouverts au public, dont celui des Jardins Suspendues. Et de toute manière, nous pouvons aller n'importe où. Après tout, je suis le fils du Maître Recruteur ! »_

Maître Recruteur. Oui, j'ai bien entendu. Cet homme là qui siège au conseil, et l'un des trois dont l'avis prévaut sur celui des autres conseillers. Et c'est son fils qui est avec moi. Comment diable est-ce possible ? Nous continuons de grimper et bientôt, peu habitués à cet exercice, ni Ethan ni moi n'avons le temps de souffler mot, trop concentré à respirer convenablement.

Et finalement, le jeune homme s'arrête à un pallié, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il me lâche enfin, et, un sourire sur les lèvres il ouvre la porte qui est à coté de lui, me laissant passer en première. Et je tombe sur une pièce immense, dont je peux apercevoir tous les balcons qui sont couverts d'herbes. L'étage est lumineux et un agréable parfum flotte. Ethan passe à coté de moi et je le suis. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'un des balcons vides, loin des autres personnes qui chuchotent et nous ignorent superbement. Arrivé sur le balcon, je remarque que le sol est couvert d'herbe. Une herbe verte et florissante. Un garde-fou vitré nous protège d'une quelconque chute et je m'approche du bord. En contrebas, j'aperçois l'une des rues principales, bondées, ainsi que toutes les maisons à étages qui semblent minuscules. Je vois tout jusqu'au cercle intérieur. Par réflexe je recherche des éléments connus, mais je ne les vois pas. Ethan s'approche aussi du bord, s'accoudant au garde-fou et prend la parole :

 _« C'est beau n'est ce pas ? Devant toi, c'est le quartier Jour. Derrière, celui de Midi. »_

 **« A quoi correspond ce nom ? »**

 _« Tu connais les différents noms de quartiers ? »_

 **« Oui, il y a le quartier de Minuit, le quartier Nuit, le quartier du Soleil levant, celui de l'Aurore etcetera. »**

 _« Bien ! Bon, tu remarqueras que les quartiers correspondent à un moment de la journée. En fait, c'est le moment où ils prennent vie. Le moment où ils sont le plus animés, le moment où ils sont le plus beaux. »_

 **« Je ne comprends pas. »**

 _« Chaque quartier a une spécialité. Le tien, du moins les deux qui correspondent au quartier de la nuit, sont spécialisés dans les métiers plutôt dans tout ce qui touche à la noirceur. N'ai crainte, il ne t'arriveras rien. Mais là bas, tu trouveras tout ce qui est relatif aux gardiens, par exemple. Tu trouveras aussi les maisons de passe, les parieurs, les tavernes et tout le reste. »_

 **« Je suis bibliothécaire, pourquoi suis-je là bas aussi ? Pourquoi la bibliothèque s'y trouve ? »**

 _« Ah, c'est un peu compliqué. Je n'ai pas de raison officielle à te donner, juste mon avis. Selon moi, c'est parce qu'elle renferme énormément de secrets et d'histoires qu'il ne faut pas forcément donner à tout le monde. »_

 **« Pourquoi c'est toi qui veille sur moi, et non un autre gardien ? »**

 _« Tu aurais préféré que ce soit l'un d'eux ? »_

 **« Je ne te connais pas vraiment.. »**

 _« Et eux, est ce que tu les connais ? »_

 **« Oui, Je mange avec eux de temps à autres, j'ai apprit à les apprécier.. »**

 _« Donc tu ne sais pas. »_

 **« Savoir quoi ? »**

 _« Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. »_

Alors, ça me revient à l'esprit, comme un boomerang lancé à vive allure. Un choc mental violent, des souvenirs que j'avais enfoui. Lloyd me cache quelque chose. Depuis notre rencontre, il me cache quelque chose. J'ai aperçut ce secret à la surface de son âme, et il l'a vivement reprit pour ne pas que je le vois. Et voilà maintenant qu'Ethan m'en parle. Je suis certaine qu'il s'agit de la même chose. Et elle concerne les gardiens. Pourquoi me ment-on ? Pourquoi suis-je la seule à ne pas le savoir ? Ethan semble se rendre compte que je me renferme. Il m'indique une des chaises près de la table basse sur le balcon, à l'ombre. Obéissante, je m'y installe et il se met face à moi, sur une chaise également.

 _« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, ici, Analyce. Ne te ferme pas comme une huitre. »_

 **« Ana. »**

 _« pardon ? »_

 **« Appelle moi juste Ana. »**

 _« Si tu veux.. »_

Il semble surprit de cette demande, comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il me jauge rapidement et finalement reprend la parole, l'air quelque peu blessé par mon attitude :

 _« Tu lis des livres, à la bibliothèque ? »_

 **« Oui, pas mal, pourquoi ? »**

 _« Tu as trouvé les Enfers ? »_

N'importe qui ne connaissant pas un minimum une bibliothèque penserait qu'il s'agit là d'un livre, ou d'une boutade. Mais non. Moi je saisis la question, et je comprends de quoi il parle.

 **« Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait. »**

 _« Ceux qui ont bâti la bibliothèque ont tout intérêt à ce que personne ne les trouve par inadvertance. »_

 **« Comment es-tu au courant qu'il y en a ? »**

 _« Je suis le fil du Maître Recruteur je te rappelle. »_

 **« Hm. Et pourquoi m'en parles-tu ? »**

 _« Va y faire un tour, je pense que ça t'éclairera sur beaucoup de choses ici. »_

 **« Comme les trouver ? Ca fait un moment que j'arpente la bibliothèque et impossible de mettre la main dessus.. »**

 _« Ton bureau. Tu as regardé un peu ce qu'il y avait dessus et ce qu'il y avait dedans ? »_

Il force sur le dernier mot et je fronce les sourcils. Mon bureau ne sert que de table pour manger, le midi, avec Lloyd. A part des fournitures comme des gommes, des stylos et du papier, il n'y a rien.

 _« Tu regarderas. Dans le hall, au rez de chaussé, dans l'un des coins les plus opposés à la porte d'entrée, tu verras une trappe. Vas y. Mais n'y va pas avec Lloyd. »_

 **« Pourquoi ? Il va s'inquiéter s'il me voit aller là dedans. »**

 _« Et bien, fais en sorte qu'il ne te voit pas. Il ne te regarde pas en permanence. »_

 **« Pourquoi je devrais lui cacher ? »**

 _« Parce qu'il sait déjà ce qu'il y a dedans. Et tu as tout intérêt à y aller seule. Il va t'en empêcher sinon, dès qu'il comprendra ce qui s'y trouve. »_

Une peur vicieuse s'insinue dans mes entrailles, comme un douloureux poison invisible. Les Enfers sont une sorte de grande cave ou une salle à part, interdit au public. Seules quelques personnes sont autorisées à y aller. Bien souvent, ils renferment des objets précieux, des manuscrits interdits ou des secrets qui n'ont aucun intérêt à faire surface.

 **« Il n'y a pas de..De créature ? »**

 _« Comment voudrais-tu qu'elle survive là dedans ? »_

 **« Sait-on jamais. »**

Je suis quelque peu honteuse d'avoir posé la question, bien qu'elle me semble légitime. Je ne voudrais pas me faire tuer stupidement par une bête sorti des ténèbres. Quand il était plus jeune, Théodore avait très peur d'une bête qu'il nommait « le mangesoleil ». Il disait que c'était une sorte de loup immense avec une crinière de lion qui allait manger le soleil et qui nous dévorerait tous ensuite. La bête dormirait le jour dans les endroits les plus sombres et les plus isolés, et elle mangerait quiconque croiserait son chemin. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parlé avant que Théodore m'en parle, et même si j'avais tout fait pour le rassurer, au fond de moi j'avais toujours craint qu'il n'ai raison et qu'un tel monstre existe réellement.

Ethan prend ses aises sur la chaise en face de moi et ferme les yeux, renversant sa tête en arrière. Je fais le lien avec Lloyd immédiatement, qui a cette même manie. Et je repense à son dindon chéri. Même si ça me fait mal, j'ai besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. Jje demande alors au jeune homme brun :

 **« Au fait, avant que tu n'arrives.. Lloyd.. Il était avec une fille. C'était qui ? »**

 _« Tu es jalouse ? C'est sa copine. Ils sont ensembles depuis un bon moment déjà. »_

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Je baisse les yeux, tentant d'effacer l'image que j'ai d'eux, enlacés, se murmurant des choses à l'oreille dans un moment tout à fait complice et amoureux. Ethan ouvre un œil et remarque mon visage. Il se redresse, me faisant face à nouveau, s'accoudant même sur ses genoux pour se pencher légèrement vers moi.

 _« Tu aurais pu tomber amoureuse de n'importe qui. Absolument n'importe qui. Pourquoi lui ? »_

 **« Je ne suis pas amoureuse. »**

 _« Foutaises. Je suis au courant de tout Ana, depuis le jour où tu es arrivé jusqu'à maintenant. Je mettrais ma main a couper qu'en ce moment même tu as mal de le savoir avec elle. »_

 **« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »**

Je tente de prendre le ton le plus assuré que possible, relevant le regard vers lui, le défiant presque de dire que je mens. Il soupire et semble abandonner. Pour l'instant.

 _« Alors tu te fiches de savoir qu'ils vont emménager ensembles, j'imagine. »_

Je ferme les yeux. J'aurais aimé ne jamais entendre ça. Jamais.

 _« Ana, oublie-le. C'est pas un type pour toi. Et puis, un gardien.. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire pire choix. Mais tu comprendras vite pourquoi. »_

 **« Ramène moi à la bibliothèque s'il te plait. »**

 _« Tu en as déjà marre des jardins suspendus ? »_

« J'en ai surtout marre de toi » aurais-je voulu dire. Mais je m'abstiens de justesse, réprimant ça par un pincement de lèvres. Il ne se lève et je fais de même. Nous quittons l'étage des Jardins Suspendus rapidement et nous redescendons l'escalier. Etrangement, je le descends plus vite que lorsque je l'ai monté. Sûrement est-ce mon cœur lourd qui m'aide à regagner le plancher des vaches. En tout cas, nous ne tardons pas à regagner la rue piétonne, où je laisse Ethan me saisir par le poignet pour ne pas me perdre. Plusieurs minutes sont nécessaires pour retrouver la bibliothèque. Le soleil se couche déjà. Tandis que j'entre dans le jardin de la bibliothèque je vois le dindon décoloré sortir du bâtiment. Elle nous voit et nous sourit. Elle ralentit devant nous et s'arrête finalement, tandis qu'Ethan fait de même. Je suis bloquée avec eux. La blondasse prend la parole, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres :

 _« Vous tombez à pic ! On vient de revenir. Lloyd s'inquiétait de ne plus te voir à la bibliothèque. »_

Elle me lance cette phrase avec un sourire qui me semble n'être qu'hypocrisie. Je me force à sourire et Ethan répond plus vite que moi :

 _« ça tombe bien, je la ramène également. J'espère que vous avez passés une bonne journée, Lloyd et toi. »_

 _« Magique ! »_

Répond-t-elle simplement, toujours un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Le dindon reprend sa route et je reste blessée par son dernier mot. Comment ça, magique ? Dans ma tête c'est évident, ils ont couchés ensemble. Je repense à la nuit que j'ai passé dans le même lit que Lloyd. Pensait-il à elle, alors qu'il était près de moi ? Je passe devant Ethan et il me lâche la main. Justement devant la porte, je me retourne brutalement vers le jeune homme qui me suit toujours :

 **« Tu peux me rendre un service ? »**

 _« Lequel ? »_

 **« Une simple vengeance. Laisse toi faire quand il le faudra, c'est tout. »**

 _« Tu comptes pas me frapper ? »_

 **« Non, et de toute façon je doute te faire mal, j'ai une force de moineau. »**

 _« Bon, si tu veux, alors. »_

Je me retourne vers la porte en chêne noir et la pousse. J'entre dans mon sanctuaire plein de livres et Ethan me suit à la trace. Je remarque bien vite Lloyd qui s'approche de nous, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ethan me devance et s'avance vers Lloyd, un sourire sur les lèvres. Visiblement les deux se connaissent.

 _« Je te la ramène en un seul morceau, comme promi ! »_

 _« Merci, t'es génial. »_

 _« J'espère que t'a bien profité de ta journée. N'hésite pas à recommencer, j'ai passé un bon moment avec Ana. »_

Eoh, je suis là ! Pourquoi vous parlez de moi à la troisième personne ? Je ne compte donc pas ? Les deux jeunes hommes se serrent la main et s'échangent même une légère frappe dans le dos, et finalement Ethan commence à s'éloigner, me laissant avec Lloyd.

 **« Ethan, attends ! »**

Il se retourne tandis que je m'avance vers lui. Sans le prévenir, je l'embrasse, posant mes lèvres contre les siennes, fermant les yeux. Il est surprit au début, et finalement se laisse faire, faisant durer le baiser un peu plus longtemps. Lorsque je quitte ses lèvres, je lui lance un sourire et il me le rend, complice, comprenant que c'était ça, ma vengeance. Il va même plus loin dedans, plus qu'il me lance, suffisamment fort pour que Lloyd entende mais suffisamment doucement pour que ce dernier croit qu'Ethan ne s'adresse qu'à moi :

 _« Ce jour a été le plus beau de ma vie. »_

Il frôle ma main et finalement sort de la bibliothèque. Lorsque je me retourne vers Lloyd, il est impassible, comme un bloc d'acier. Avec un sourire, je me rapproche de lui, et lui lance :

 **« Alors, cette journée, c'était bien ? »**

 _« Ouais. »_

Un ton glacial. Il se détourne de moi et se dirige vers le premier étage.

 _« Pour toi aussi, c'était bien de ce que je vois. »_

Il n'y a rien à répondre à ça. Je vois que j'ai fait mouche. C'est un plaisir sadique que je prends dans cette vengeance sourde. Il ne l'a pas mérité, bien évidemment, puisque c'est la faute au dindon décoloré. Mais peu m'importe, au moins, je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à être jalouse.


	15. Wall Of Ice -Chapter Fourteen

Le soir, alors que nous regagnons le dortoir, je n'ai pas droit à mon câlin de bonne nuit. Il s'enferme immédiatement dans sa chambre, me laissant là, en plan dans le couloir. Blessée, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi rancunier. Je vais finalement dormir, et cette nuit là, le sommeil peine à venir. Cette nuit là, j'ai le temps d'observer les étoiles à travers la fenêtre. Cette nuit là, j'ai le temps de faire le point sur tout ce que j'ai traversé jusqu'à présent.

Arrachée à mon foyer, balancé dans la Ville Haute et assignée à la bibliothèque, surveillée par un gardien nommée Lloyd. Quand je compare ma vie d'avant et celle-ci, j'ai l'impression d'être étrangère à moi-même. Comme si la personne que je voyais désormais dans le miroir n'était pas réellement moi. Comme si cette fille propre et bien apprêtée n'était qu'une autre, un sosie que j'aurais croisé et que je contemplerais. Où est cette Ana qui passait son temps à prendre soin des autres, à marcher pieds nus dans les rues sales, à craindre les gardiens ? Parce que la Ana que je vois actuellement mange avec ces derniers et ris avec eux. Elle fait des câlins à l'un d'entre eux et vis auprès d'eux. Comme si une vie d'horreur n'avait pas suffit à me mettre en garde contre ces hommes vêtus de noirs. Où est la Ana qui mettait la table avec Cara, qui allait chercher Théodore à l'école, qui dormait auprès d'Elena ? Pourquoi a-t-elle été remplacée par celle qui vit dans la Ville Haute, qui dort sur un matelas, dans une chambre à elle ? Trop de choses changent. Je ne me reconnais plus.

Le sommeil finit par m'emporter vers une heure du matin.

Le lendemain, lorsque Lloyd vient frapper à ma porte, je suis déjà prête. Je sors immédiatement et il semble quelque peu surprit, mais il ne me fait aucune remarque. En silence nous nous dirigeons vers la bibliothèque. Je connais le chemin par cœur, maintenant, et Lloyd n'a plus besoin de passer devant. Il reste derrière, en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes nous passons la porte de chêne noire caractéristique de la bibliothèque. N'y tenant plus, je finis par me tourner vers lui alors qu'il passe cette même porte :

 **« Tu comptes faire la gueule longtemps ? »**

 _« Je fais pas la gueule. »_

 **« Tu me prends pour un lapin de six semaines ? »**

 _« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. »_

Il me dépasse, allant vers le fond de la bibliothèque. Je le regarde faire, soupirant intérieurement. Que puis-je faire pour qu'il arrête son enfantillage ? D'une voix forte, tente de renouer le dialogue :

 **« Tu connais le parc étoilé ? »**

Lloyd ne me fait pas trop attendre avant de me répondre, à l'autre bout du hall :

 _« Qui t'en a parlé ? »_

 **« Ethan. »**

 _« Ah. »_

Voilà comment finir de manière abrupte une conversation. Arrêtera-t-il un jour d'être jaloux ? Ais-je poussé trop loin ma vengeance ?

 **« Tu m'y emmèneras un jour ? »**

 _« Demande à Ethan. »_

Un gamin. Un parfait gamin. Qu'est ce que j'ai envie de lui en coller une, à cet instant précis ! Je me dirige vers le fond de la bibliothèque, pour le découvrir accoudé à une étagère, jouant avec un couteau typé poignard. Il quitte du regard son joujou et ses yeux se plongent dans les miens. Son visage est sans expression, comme d'habitude. Il dissimule un peu trop bien ses sentiments à mon goût. Je reprends la parole, avec une voix plus douce :

 **« Lloyd, s'il te plait, arrête. Je pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça.. »**

 _« ça me regarde pas, c'est ta vie. Et je ne vois pas de quelle réaction tu veux parler. »_

 **« Ta jalousie. »**

Il ne répond pas, reportant son attention sur sa lame. Je pose ma main sur son poignet et lui dit, toujours avec une voix douce :

 **« Viens avec moi à l'étage, s'il te plait. »**

Il arrête de jouer avec le couteau et il se redresse, soulageant l'étagère de son poids. Bien qu'il que Lloyd ne soit pas vraiment gros, l'étagère est vieille, et elle plie facilement sous le poids de quelqu'un. Ajouter à cela le poids des livres… Je m'enhardis à prendre la main de Lloyd tandis qu'il range son arme et il me suit à l'étage sagement, comme un enfant. Je l'emmène dans les fauteuils où nous avons l'habitude d'aller. Chacun prend place et je reprends la parole :

 **« Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre sur une connerie de ce genre, Lloyd.. »**

Aucune réponse. Je me heurte à un bloc de glace. Tout lui avouer ? Ce serait stupide, il râlerait et ferait encore plus la tête. Je retente, suppliante :

 **« Lloyd.. »**

Toujours rien. On s'observe en chien de faïence encore quelques secondes avant que j'abandonne. Rien ne le fera changer d'avis. Je me relève finalement et lance finalement :

 **« Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Pardonne-moi. »**

Mais il ne réagit toujours pas et je redescends dans le hall. Je n'entends toujours aucun bruit à l'étage et j'en profite pour me diriger vers le bureau. Ethan m'en a parlé hier, et je suis curieuse de nature. M'asseyant sur mon siège, je commence à ouvrir les différents tiroirs, examinant leurs contenus attentivement avant de tomber une petite clé argenté parcourut de motifs en reliefs. J'en suis sûre, c'est de ça dont me parlait le fils du maître recruteur. Je me relève et pars à la recherche de la trappe dont il m'a parlé. Le chemin le plus court pour arriver dans les coins de la bibliothèque est bien évidemment de longer les murs. Chose que je m'efforce de faire. Je guette le sol dès qu'une étagère se finit, et j'arrive dans le coin de la bibliothèque, là où se rejoignent deux étagères, me dissimulant le coin. Evidemment. Bien évidemment. Ils l'ont cachés. Si on sait pas ce que l'on cherche et où on cherche, impossible de se douter une seconde que la trappe est derrière. Je jette un coup d'œil pour observe l'étage, profitant de ce que la mezzanine m'offre comme point de vue. Toujours aucun mouvement ni bruit là haut. Bien. Je déplace l'étagère, essayant d'être le plus discrète possible malgré le poids conséquent de l'objet, me ménageant un minuscule passage où je peine à me glisser. Je découvre la trappe. Une simple trappe en bois, mais couverte des mêmes motifs en reliefs que la clé. Je la déverrouille en silence pour découvrir un escalier abrupt qui tourne sur lui-même. Dernière vérification de l'étage grâce à un coup d'œil , je m'engage finalement dans la descente.

Il ne me faut pas bien longtemps avant d'arriver dans les Enfers. Extrêmement obscur, éclairé par un jeu de miroir venant d'un tunnel relativement petit, je trouve des étagères couvertes de livres et de poussière. Au milieu un bureau semblable au mien trône et sur ce dernier une petite bougie ainsi qu'un livre ressemblant étrangement à un grimoire. Je m'assure qu'il n'y a aucun danger dissimulé dans les ténèbres avant de m'avancer un peu plus dans la pièce. Sur l'un des cotés, il y a un présentoir avec un livre refermé ainsi qu'une plume et de un encrier sec. Tout cela semble extrêmement vieux, comme si personne n'était venu ici depuis des décennies. Une odeur épouvantable de renfermé empli l'air, renforçant l'effet ancestral de ce lieu abandonné. Je me dirige vers le volume posé sur le bureau. Il est effectivement ouvert, et il n'y a que très peu de poussière dessus. Visiblement, il a été consulté récemment. Du moins, plus récemment que le reste des livres. J'hésite un instant et finalement je le saisis, le refermant au passage, expulsant la poussière d'entre les pages, me faisant tousser. Je n'ai pas le temps de consulter tout ce qui se trouve ici, et dans l'obscurité ce ne sera pas évident. Je préfère prendre ce grimoire là et le lire là haut, au moins Lloyd ne viendra pas me déranger s'il me voit en pleine lecture tandis qu'il se serait inquiéter s'il pensait que je m'étais volatilisé. Le souvenir de la gifle qu'il m'a donné m'encourage à suivre mon idée. La prochaine fois que je viens ici, je prendrais une autre bougie pour m'éclairer. S'il y a une prochaine fois.. Je m'empresse de remonter l'escalier en colimaçon et je me retrouve de nouveau dans le hall de la bibliothèque. Rien n'a bougé, il y a toujours ce silence religieux. Je me glisse à nouveau entre les étagères, replaçant correctement celle que j'avais décalée quelques minutes auparavant et je retourne à mon bureau, serrant l'épais livre contre moi.

A peine assise, je l'ouvre à la première page. Je remarque en même temps que la couverture est en cuir brunit par le temps, et que les pages semblent cousus à cette couverture. Cet ouvrage est fait pour durer, et il a été créé bien avant ma naissance. Peut être remonte-t-il à la création du Shinaï ? Je parcoure du regard le titre, modestement nommé «Rapports archivés en lien avec l'Extinction et le Shinaï ». On ne pouvait rêver mieux. Les rapports ont été réécrits sur le papier du livre, et visiblement il devait manquer le haut du texte original pour le premier. Un titre a été retranscrit, en comptant à partir de l'Extinction.

« Rapport du 10 mai An -11 avant l'Extinction, retrouvé dans les décombres.

[…]Le monde va plus en plus mal. Les insurgés reprennent petit à petit le pouvoir, et ils se montrent violents. Les Etats s'unissent pour contrer l'offensive. J'ai bien peur que cela ne serve à rien et nous mène à une guerre sans précédente. Selon les scientifiques, si une telle chose venait à se produire, 90% de la population mondiale disparaitrait en quelques semaines. Une hécatombe de grande ampleur, une extinction de masse. Les générations futures devront s'allier et forger un monde meilleur que l'actuel, pour [..]»

Quelques lignes explicites. Je ne sais quasiment rien du monde d'avant l'Extinction, et ce livre va me permettre d'en savoir plus. Une question me trotte dans la tête, pourquoi Lloyd voudrait m'empêcher de lire ce qui se trouve dans les Enfers ? Sans aucun doute, Une partie des livres traitent du Shinaï. Toutes les informations que je n'ai pas pu trouver à la surface de la bibliothèque sont dissimulées sagement dans le sous sol, en attente que quelqu'un les lisent. Que peut-on cacher de si terrible ? Je continue à lire les différents rapports. Certains font plusieurs pages, d'autres quelques lignes à peine. Les auteurs sont inconnus mais tous traitent de la peur de ce qu'il va y avoir après la guerre. De comment se retrouvera le monde après avoir été ravagé par la maladie et la famine. Les Etats ressortiront ruinés, les peuples meurtris se révolteront, les insurgés pousseront le monde vers l'apocalypse, créeront une bombe interne à retardement. Je suis tant et si bien dans ma lecture, créant des images mentales de ce qu'était nos contrées avant la guerre que je ne m'aperçois pas de l'arrivée de Lloyd. C'est sa voix qui me tire de ces cris lointains et de ces détonations d'armes à feu.

 _« Je vais chercher à manger. »_

Je l'observe avec un air hagard un instant, le temps de comprendre de quoi il parle. Puis j'hoche bêtement la tête. Le masque de glace se fissure un peu, et je vois des questions dans son regard. Chose qui se confirme, puisqu'il reprend la parole :

 _« Tu lis quoi ? »_

 **« ça ne t'intéressera pas. »**

J'ai un don pour transformer involontairement une phrase innocente en quelque chose d'agressif. Et Lloyd ne semble pas apprécier ma réponse. Il ne répond pas et sort de la bibliothèque en quelques secondes sans que je le quitte du regard. « Et merde. » Il va encore plus m'en vouloir. Comment rattraper toutes les bourdes que j'ai fait dernièrement ? Il va finir par me haïr, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Je soupire. J'aurais tout le temps d'y songer plus tard. Mon esprit est bien trop accaparé par le livre devant moi pour réfléchir convenablement à une solution. Alors que fais ce que ce dernier me demande, et je me replonge dans la lecture.


	16. Little Horse in Crystal -Chapter Fifteen

_-Point de vue de Lloyd_

Je me retiens de claquer la porte, rageur. Je ne lui montre rien, comme on m'a si bien apprit pendant toutes ces années. Arborer un masque d'indifférence est naturel pour moi. Mais bon sang, ce que je ne supporte pas cette situation ! Je sais Ana en faute, mais quelque part en moi une petite voix me demande si je ne suis pas fautif. Pourquoi l'ais-je laissé avec Ethan ? Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes gamins. Nous sommes de très vieux amis, et il m'a toujours connu comme personne. Il a une faculté impressionne à cerner le caractère d'autrui et à s'en accommoder. Il sait poser les bonnes questions au mauvais moment, et il lui arrive de faire exprès de poser les mauvaises pour faire enrager quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'en était déjà prit à d'autres personnes dans le passé, et je ne pensais pas être sa future cible. Mais voilà que cet abruti s'approche d'un peu trop près de _ma_ Ana. Je tape dans un caillou qui s'envole au loin. Depuis quand suis-je possessif envers elle ? Depuis quand y a –t-il ce sentiment en moi, ce besoin qu'elle m'appartienne, à moi et à personne d'autre ? Sûrement depuis cette nuit où elle a hurlé comme une tarée en pleine nuit, à deux reprises. Une hystérique folle à liée, voilà ce que j'avais pensé cette nuit là. Mais avec du recul, je ne peux que comprendre ses réactions. Elle est loin de chez elle, enlevée à sa famille, projetée chez ceux qu'elle considérait comme des ennemis. Comment avoir l'esprit tranquille avec ça ? Il n'empêche que désormais, elle s'est bien intégrée. Malgré toutes les erreurs qu'elle commet sans cesse, ces faux pas et ses maladresses, je ressens ce besoin vital de la protéger. Elle m'est importante. Plus que l'objectif principal d'une mission que j'outrepasse depuis le début, je tiens à elle plus que de raison. Et c'est bien la première fois que ça arrive. Elle me met en colère souvent, elle me vexe et elle me fait du mal sans même s'en rendre compte immédiatement. Mais toujours, toujours elle revient vers moi, attendrissante, et je lui pardonne. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai si mal. Quand je la revois, je revois également ce moment où elle a embrassé Ethan sous mon nez. Ma jalousie me pousse à imaginer ce qu'ils ont pu faire de leur après midi. Des choses qui me déplaisent. Comme a-t-il réussit à autant se rapprocher d'elle alors qu'il m'a fallu tant de semaines pour y arriver moi-même ? Pourquoi est-elle allée voir un autre ? Pourquoi je ne parviens pas à lui suffir ?

Une après midi. En une après midi tout a basculé. Une pauvre après midi où j'étais allée me balader avec Alexandra, pour me changer les idées. M'a-t-elle laissé le choix ? Pas vraiment. Mais elle est ma petite amie, et cela faisait un moment qu'on avait pas pu se voir à cause d'Ana. Alors Alex était allée trouver Ethan pour qu'il veille sur Ana à ma place. Et voilà que ce sombre crétin tourne autour de ma Ana. Voilà qu'il s'approche d'un peu trop près de ce qui m'appartient et que je ne veux sous aucun prétexte partager. Ce bout de femme attachant bien qu'ayant mauvais caractère. Une _chieuse_ , dans le jargon. Une _chochotte_ que je viens secourir dès que quelque chose l'effraie. Un _monstre_ qui me tient tête quasiment en permanence. Une _adorable_ fille de la Ville Basse qui me fait me sentir bien juste grâce à sa présence. Un _rayon de soleil_ qui accroche un sourire à mes lèvres dès le matin quand je viens la réveiller. Une _mignonne petite marmotte_ qui s'est déjà endormie plusieurs fois, lovée contre moi, alors qu'elle me lisait des passages de ses livres préférés, épuisée par une nuit trop courte à son goût. Pour Ana, ce n'est pas le même amour que pour Alex. S'il y a du désir pour Alex, il n'y en a pas pour Ana. Pourtant, j'en suis également amoureux. Amour, amitié, allez savoir, moi-même je n'arrive pas à clarifier mes sentiments. Pourtant je parviens à me passer d'Alex pendant des jours sans aucun problème. Pour Ana, me séparer d'elle une après midi est déjà trop. Surtout quand on pense que _certains_ en profitent pour se rapprocher d'elle à mon insu, profitant de mon absence pour se l'accaparer. Ana, naïve Ana. Envoyée bien trop loin de chez elle dans un univers totalement différent. Et pour cause, j'en suis moi-même le témoin. Je me rappelle de ce jour là, à l'heure du couvre feu, où je suis allé patrouiller dans le quartier du Lion. Douce Ana était dissimulée derrière la fenêtre au premier étage. Je l'ai vu. Nos regards se sont croisés. Elle s'est immédiatement cachée, apeurée par mon regard. Elle ne saura certainement jamais que c'était moi ce soir là, et peut importe qu'elle l'apprenne. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ignore.

Je tourne dans une rue au bout de quelques minutes et j'ai tôt fait de m'arrêter dans une petite boutique. Je connais bien le patron, car c'est ici que j'achète nos repas, à Ana et moi. A peine entré, le vieil homme me salue d'un sourire et me gratifie d'un :

 _« Comme d'habitude j'imagine ? »_

 _« On change pas une équipe qui gagne. »_

Nous échangeons un sourire et il commence à s'affairer pour préparer les deux poches en carton contenant nos plats. J'en profite pour faire un tour dans le magasin. C'est essentiellement de la nourriture. Par réflexe, je me demande ce qu'Ana aimerait, ici. Ce que je lui ferais goûter un jour. Et je repense à la scène du baiser. J'ai envie de vomir, répugné à l'idée qu'Ethan puisse la toucher. Je retourne près du comptoir, là où il y a quelques babioles. Mélancoliquement, je pense au fait qu'un jour j'en offrirais un à Ana. Mais comment réagirait-elle ? Acceptera-t-elle le cadeau ou trouvera-t-elle ça déplacé ? Pour son anniversaire je lui en offrirais un. Ou peut être à la fin de ma mission, en espérant qu'elle ne vienne jamais, car cela signifierait que je n'aurais plus aucune raison de côtoyer Ana. Que je ne passerais plus mes journées avec elle. Que je repartirais en patrouille et en mission avec les autres.

 _« ça te plait, les petits animaux en verre ? C'est pas la première fois que je te vois les regarder. Si tu veux je t'en offre un. »_

 _« Non, ne t'embête pas avec ça »_

Je réponds du tac au tac, esquissant un sourire au vieux vendeur qui pose les deux sacs en cartons sur le comptoir. Je le paie et il range les pièces dans son tiroir caisse sans même prendre le temps de compter, me faisant confiance.

 _« C'est pour offrir à la petite demoiselle, c'est ça ? »_

Devant lui, je ne m'inquiète pas de mon masque d'indifférence. Il sourit devant ma mine surprise et il continue, toujours avec le sourire :

 _« Vas y, choisie en un. Si tu veux pas lui offrir, tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est de ma part. Un cadeau de bienvenu, un peu en retard. »_

Il me force la main en douceur. Dans un autre contexte, je l'aurais envoyé baladé. Mais là c'est pour Ana. Pour faire plaisir à ma Ana. Je regarde les différents animaux, cherchant celui qui plairait le plus à Ana. Et évidemment je trouve. Elle m'a parlé plusieurs fois de licornes, ces animaux magiques et surréalistes qui lui plaisent tant. Même si je trouve ça un peu ridicule, chacun a ses propres goûts. Un petit cheval devrait lui faire plaisir, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment une licorne. La petite babiole tient dans ma main. Je l'observe quelques secondes, me posant de multiples questions. Comment vais-je lui offrir ? Que vais-je lui dire ?

 _« On dirait un enfant. Arrête de te poser des questions et va donc la rejoindre. »_

Le vieil homme me sourit toujours et je croise son regard. Je lui souris à mon tour.

 _« Tu as raison. Merci beaucoup. »_

 _« Au plaisir de te revoir, Lloyd ! »_

 _« Au plaisir de revenir ! »_

Je mets le petit cheval dans ma poche avec grande précaution pour ne pas le casser et je m'empare des deux sacs cartonnés, rentrant à la bibliothèque. Sur le retour, je croise une patrouille de gardiens qui me saluent. Je fais de même. Nous nous connaissons tous. Les joies du métier. Je fais attention à ce que rien ne heurte ma poche et finalement j'arrive sain et sauf dans les jardins de la bibliothèque où tout est d'un cou plus calme. Je gravis les quelques marches devant la porte d'entrée et le pousse la porte en chêne. Et une surprise m'y attend. Pas une surprise qui fait franchement plaisir.


	17. I Love You - Chapter Sixteen

Ethan arrive alors que je suis plongée dans ma lecture. Il entre dans la bibliothèque et ponctue son arrivée d'un grand « Bonjouuuuur ! » retentissant. Je lève la tête et nos regards se croisent. Un grand sourire est affiché sur ses lèvres. Il semble de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui.

 **« Salut ! »**

Il tourne la tête en tout sens, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un. Lloyd, a tous les coups.

 _« Il n'est pas là, ton chevalier servant ? »_

 **« Non, il s'est absenté, il devrait pas tarder à revenir. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? »**

Le jeune homme s'assied d'une fesse sur le bureau et se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux ser perdent un instant sur l'ouvrage que je lis, et un nouveau sourire illumine son visage. Visiblement il est satisfait.

 _« Tu es allée aux Enfers. Alors, tu as trouvé quoi pour le moment ? »_

 **« J'ai juste prit ce bouquin. Je peux pas prendre le risque de séjourner là bas, Lloyd s'inquiéterait de ne plus me voir. »**

 _« Hmhm. Bonne lecture en tout cas ! Alors, sa réaction pour le baiser, hier, c'était comment ? »_

Toujours ce sourire fier de lui. Ethan est , je le comprends. Hier, je pensais que ce serait bien de faire ça. Maintenant, je regrette.

 **« Il me parle à peine. Il m'évite presque. »**

 _« Ah, oui j'aurais du te prévenir. Il est très très jaloux. »_

 **« Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Ethan ! »**

Je fronce les sourcils, mon ton s'étant élevé. Il savait ! Il n'a rien dit ! Pourquoi ? A quoi ça l'avance que Lloyd me fasse la gueule ?

 _« Eoh, du calme. Je pensais pas que t'allais m'embrasser, sinon je t'aurais prévenue ! »_

Il marque un point. Je détourne la tête, légèrement honteuse et je pose les coudes sur la table, joignant mes mains devant moi. Je reprends la parole, sans tenter de cacher ma peine :

 **« Comment faire pour qu'il me pardonne ? Pour que tout redevienne comme avant.. »**

 _« J'en ai fichtrement aucune idée. Tu sais, Lloyd, quand je te disais qu'il est très rancunier.. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais pardonné les filles qui lui ont fait un peu le même genre de coup. »_

Ethan se penche légèrement vers moi et je reporte mon attention sur lui.

 _« Mais ! Je peux tenter de lui parler. De lui expliquer. De toute arranger, en gros. On est amis depuis qu'on est haut comme trois pommes, ça devrait le faire, t'inquiète. »_

J'esquisse un sourire. J'espère vraiment qu'il pourra tout arrangé. C'était sans compter la porte qui s'ouvre sur un Lloyd visiblement décontenancé. Son visage se transforme instantanément et je retrouve le gardien qui m'a frappé sans remord la dernière fois. Mon premier réflexe est de m'éloigner d'Ethan et de me lever pour m'approcher de Lloyd. Mais ce dernier m'ignore. Il lâche les sacs en carton qui s'écrasent lamentablement sur le sol et il rejoint Ethan d'un pas furieux. Le brun a à peine le temps de se tourner vers le gardien que ce dernier lui décoche un coup de poing magistral en pleine mâchoire. Ethan en perd l'équilibre, choqué. Il tombe sur les fesses, sonné par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Lloyd se laisse tomber sur l'autre jeune homme et le frappe à nouveau au visage. Je reste choquée devant ce déchaînement de rage, pétrifiée par la scène, incapable de dire un mot. Alors que Lloyd lève à nouveau le poing pour l'abattre sur Ethan, ce dernier réagit enfin et se protège. Il tente de renverser Lloyd mais c'est peine perdue. Il esquive de justesse le poing du gardien qui s'écrase dans le vent raflant le sol. Et Ethan riposte. Il frappe Lloyd au visage, sûrement dans l'espoir de le sonner suffisamment pour ne plus être bloqué au sol. Mais ce n'est pas un guerrier. Et il n'est absolument pas un rival au niveau de Lloyd, qui saisit son poignet au vol et le tord dans un angle que je pensais impossible. Ethan crie de douleur et c'est ça qui me fait sortir de ma torpeur.

 **« Lloyd ! »**

Le gardien ne prête pas attention à ma voix et il assène un nouveau coup à Ethan via sa main livre. Et finalement il le lâche et se relève, laissant l'autre homme gisant au sol se remettre de ses émotions. Le gardien crache quelques mots :

 _« Ne l'approche plus, je suis assez clair ? »_

J'ai face à moi un total étranger. Le Lloyd que je connais me semble très loin à cet instant précis. Je suis partagée entre l'envie d'aller voir Lloyd et celle d'aller voir Ethan. L'un a le visage d'un monstre actuellement, et l'autre git parterre, la gueule cassée et le poignet toujours tordu, gémissant de douleur. L'homme doux auquel je suis habituée à disparut momentanément et j'ai envie de le voir revenir. Cependant, avec Ethan au sol… Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, se relève difficilement. Je fais un pas à peine pour aller l'aider, mais je me fais fusiller du regard par le gardien et je ne bouge plus, me contentant de regarder le triste spectacle. Le jeune homme brun finit par se remettre debout et se traîne jusqu'à la porte de la bibliothèque. Je le suis du regard tout du loin. Il ne m'adresse pas un mot. Peut être a-t-il bien fait, au fond. Lloyd lui aurait peut être sauté à nouveau dessus. Une fois que la porte se referme derrière le fils du maître recruteur, je reporte mon attention sur le gardien. Ses traits se radoucissent un peu, bien qu'il reste visiblement en colère. Je n'ose pas lui adresser la parole, simplement immobile à coté de lui. Et c'est lui qui prend la parole :

 _« S'il tient à la vie il a pas intérêt à se repointer ici. »_

Clair, net, précis. Je ne trouve rien à répondre. La voix du jeune homme est froide. Il fourre sa main dans sa poche et en sort une petite figurine en verre. Ainsi qu'un tout petit morceau de verre à coté. J'entends Lloyd prononcer un « fait chier. » et il refourre tout dans sa poche, visiblement blessé que la babiole soit brisée. Il se dirige vers les sacs en carton abandonnés devant la porte et les saisit. Une flaque de soda les a trempé, et a également formé une tache sur le sol. Le jeune homme lance quelques insultes destinées à dieu sait qui et finalement pose les sacs sur le bureau, prenant soin au préalable d'enlever tout ce qui pourrait craindre le liquide. Il reprend la parole, toujours froid :

 _« Je n'ai pas faim, tu mangeras seule ce midi. Je vais à l'étage. »_

Il me tourne le dos sur ces mots et se dirige vers l'escalier. Mais je n'ai pas faim non plus. La scène m'a coupée l'appétit. Mon cœur est déchiré en deux. D'une voix faible, je l'appelle :

 **« Lloyd.. ? »**

Il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi, impassible.

 **« Je suis désolée.. Ethan venait de me proposer de tout arranger entre toi et moi.. Ca me tue que tu m'ignore comme ça. »**

Il me toise du regard un long moment avant de sortir de sa poche la babiole en verre et de me la montrer, entre ses doigts.

 _« Tu sais ce que c'était, ça ? »_

Je fais 'non' de la tête. Le visage de Lloyd devient soudain très triste et je souffre intérieurement de le voir comme ça.

 _« C'était un cadeau pour toi. Un petit cheval de verre. »_

Horrible douleur qui me scie littéralement en deux. Est-ce humain de pouvoir ainsi souffrir ? Les larmes me montent aux yeux sans que je puisse l'expliquer. Lloyd m'avait acheté un cadeau. Il comptait me l'offrir. Il est arrivé, il a vu Ethan. Il a du croire bien des choses. Et sans le vouloir, il a brisé le petit cheval de verre. C'est un petit rien, mais ça représente beaucoup. Lloyd range la babiole cassée dans sa poche et se détourne de moi pour reprendre son chemin.

 **« Lloyd ! »**

Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi, toujours avec cet horrible visage neutre qui m'empêche de savoir ce qu'il ressent. Je me précipite vers lui et le heurte sans ménagement avant de l'emprisonner dans mes bras. Il encaisse le choc sans trop ciller et après un instant de réflexion, je sens son étreinte autour de moi. Je fourre mon visage contre son cou et son épaule, humant son parfum et je reprends la parole, laissant les larmes couler maintenant qu'il ne peut plus les voir :

 **« Ethan et moi.. Il n'y a rien.. Absolument rien.. C'est à toi que je tiens, pas à lui. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Lloyd, ça me fait mal . Tout ça, ça me fait mal. »**

Il resserre sa prise autour de moi, restant silencieux. Il ne me lâche cependant pas, et au bout d'un temps qui me semble une éternité, il finit par me répondre :

 _«J'ai eu mal d'imaginer que tu puisse l'aimer lui, et non moi.. Je t'aime Ana.»_


	18. Astonishment - Chapter Seventeen

C'est avec soulagement que la journée reprend son cours normalement. La tension avec Lloyd s'est dissipée depuis ce câlin, et ces mots prononcés. Etrangement, je ne sens aucune gêne après avoir dit ça. Comme si avoir dit ce que je pensais au fond de moi, aussi gênant que ce soit, m'avait fait plus de bien fait qu'autre chose. Dame Faim frappe à la porte de mon ventre vers 14h, et nous prenons encore notre repas, Lloyd et moi, bien que la nourriture soit froide désormais. Nous partageons le soda qu'il reste. Notre complicité revient peu à peu, en même temps que ma joie. L'image d'un Ethan à la gueule cassée s'est échappée de mon esprit, balayée par la présence de Lloyd. Rien ne peut assombrir cette journée qui a si mal commencée. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Mais comme j'ai coutume de dire, une dose de bonheur pour deux doses de malheur. Et la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvre à nouveau vers 15h de l'après midi.

Des gardiens en tenue. J'en compte 4, tous masqués et impossible à reconnaître. Y-a-t-il des visages que je connais ? Certains sont-ils ceux avec qui j'ai pu manger, ceux avec qui j'ai pu rire ? Lloyd se lève de son siège tandis que les quatre soldats s'avancent dans la bibliothèque. Je reste muette, devinant sans effort que je ne puise pas concernée. L'un des hommes masqué prend la parole :

 _« Retour à la caserne. Les lieutenants ont quelques questions à te poser à propos d'un incident survenu ce midi. »_

 _« Je ne peux pas laisser Ana seule, c'est contraire à ma mission. »_

Non, ce n'est pas une tentative pour éviter ces 'questions', c'est aisé de le voir. Lloyd n'est pas le genre de mec qui a peur des autres. L'homme masqué reprend, sur un ton toujours aussi monocorde :

 _« La fille restera seule cet après-midi ainsi que les jours suivants tant qu'aucune décision n'a été prise à ton égard. »_

C'est sans appel. Je quitte des yeux le groupe de gardiens pour croiser le regard de Lloyd. Il n'a pas le choix. Il doit obéir. Que va-t-il se passer ? J'espère qu'il n'aura rien de grave. Il saisit ses affaires en hâte et se dirige vers ses collègues. Le groupe quitte la bibliothèque sans un mot de plus et je me retrouve seule. Affreusement seule. Encore attablée devant le bureau, la chaise devant moi vide, je comprends à quel point je me suis habituée à la présence Lloyd, même quand il restait silencieux. Je débarrasse rapidement les restes et les détritus. Je remarque le petit cheval à l'antérieur brisé qui gît sur le bureau, dans un coin. Je le prends précautionneusement, lui trouvant une petite place plus adaptée et où il ne risque rien de plus. La journée va être longue. Très longue. Alors, pour passer le temps, je me replonge dans mon livre de rapports.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs heures que je sors de ce bouquin poussiéreux, choquée et avec un sentiment de trahison profondément ancré en moi. Un petit bout de texte résonne dans ma tête, horrible lithanie. Voilà ce que l'on me cachait depuis le début. Voilà pourquoi Lloyd ne voulait pas m'en parler.

[…]Mais laissez moi vous expliquer. La ville basse est en réalité un pâturage pour du bétail. Les gens qui y habitent sont considérés comme des animaux, dénués de toute sorte de pensée ou d'émotion. Volontairement tenu par la violence et la peur pour éviter qu'ils ne se révoltent, ils sont gardé par les gardiens qui sont également une armée à la solde de la Tour de Commandement. Ils subissent un bourrage de crâne pour considérer qu'un homme de la ville basse a autant de valeur qu'une vache ou qu'un poulet. [..]

Un peu plus loin, dans le même rapport, deux phrases ignobles et crues.

[…] J'estime à environ 70% les jeunes envoyés en esclaves dans les villes voisines. C'est ainsi que Shinaï gagne de l'argent et permets à la population de la Ville Haute de vivre décemment.[..]

Phrases ignobles et crues. Je pose le livre sur le bureau, dégoûtée par ma lecture, et je me lève pour faire les cents pas. D'un coup, j'ai envie de fuir cet endroit. Le Shinaï est bâti sur l'esclavagisme. Les Gardiens sont comme des chiens de berger ayant pour rôle de maintenir la cohésion du groupe.

[..]Le Shinaï est un lieu horrible, où les populations de la Ville Haute et de la Ville Basse sont gardées dans le secret. Seule la tour de Commandement et les Gardiens sont au courant des horreurs, ainsi que vous qui me lisez. Il est temps de mettre fin à tout ceci. Je vous en prie, faites quelque chose. [..]

C'est ainsi que Lloyd me voyait ? Une esclave qui débarque chez ses maîtres pour les intégrer ? C'est ainsi que les gardiens voient ma famille ? C'est ainsi qu'ils voient tout un peuple qu'ils oppriment ? Les habitants de la Ville Haute ne sont pas au courant. Feraient-ils quelque chose s'ils le savaient ? Toute la beauté de la Ville Haute me semble bien mensongère, bâtie par l'argent gagné en vendant mes frères et mes sœurs. Le Bilan Annuel est là pour brasser la population, pour enlever plus facilement les jeunes et les revendre sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Les familles sont brisées dès la naissance du premier enfant pour pouvoir garder plus facilement le petit peuple sous contrôle. Tout, absolument tout à été fait pour maîtriser les hommes et les femmes de la Ville Basse. Tout a été pensé, raisonné, imaginé pour qu'il n'y ai jamais de soulèvement. Pour que jamais personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Et ce depuis la création du Shinaï. Et Lloyd le savait. Lloyd y participe. Il me l'a caché. Il m'a menti. Si Ethan ne m'avait pas glissé l'idée d'aller voir les Enfers de la bibliothèque, est ce qu'un jour quelqu'un me l'aurait révélé ? Voilà pourquoi le brun m'avait dit de faire ces recherches sans que le gardien ne s'en aperçoive. Il m'aurait empêché de découvrir cette vérité, et toutes celles qui suivent. Combien de mensonges vais-je mettre à jour grâce aux Enfers ? Jusqu'à quel degré serais-je dégoûtée de la Ville Haute et de ses illusions hypocrites ?

Dans ma rage je jette des livres par terre, cherchant à expulser cette colère destructrice de moi. Mais voir les ouvrages se fracassaient parterre, s'ouvrant et s'abimant ne me soulage pas. Impulsivement, je me précipite vers la sortie de la bibliothèque et j'émerge à l'extérieur, comme une noyée retrouvant l'air libre après un long séjour sous l'océan. La rue principale se vide petit à petit, déjà, et le soleil semble déjà bien bas. Quelle heure est-il ? Combien de temps ais-je lu cette horrible vérité ? Je rejoins rapidement la rue principale, traversant les jardins de la bibliothèque en quelques instants. Il règne là une bonne humeur qui ne fait qu'accroître ma furie. Je veux m'échapper d'ici. Partir du Shinaï. Mettre tout ça loin de moi. Je m'élance soudain, au hasard des petites rues, quittant la foule, courant là où mes pieds me portent. La tour de commandement est un point de repère, le soleil également, pourtant je me perds rapidement Je cours, je cours et je cours. Je m'arrête finalement quand au détour d'une rue je tombe sur une vaste prairie ponctuée d'arbres par ci par là. Le soleil se couche déjà quand je m'avance dans l'herbe verdoyante. Je ne m'arrête cependant pas, avançant dans cet endroit inconnu malgré la luminosité qui baisse. Je me laisse finalement tomber contre le tronc d'un arbre qui ressemble étrangement à un saule pleureur. Je m'y allonge finalement, profitant de ma solitude et du silence. La nuit se lève déjà. Les étoiles dans le ciel s'allument petit à petit, comme si quelqu'un allait leur murmurer de se réveiller. La lune devient une boule lumineuse dans le ciel tandis que les derniers rayons de soleil ont à peine disparut. C'est la première fois que je reste dehors jusqu'à aussi tard. Pourtant, je ne suis pas spécialement effrayée. Je me sens bien. Dans cet endroit, loin de tout, je pourrais presque oublier la cité entière. Oublier l'esclavagisme. Oublier cette utopie fournie par la Ville Haute. Oublier Ethan. Oublier Lloyd. Je ferme les yeux, profitant d'une brise fraiche pour m'assoupir une petite heure, apaisée.

Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je mets un moment à comprendre où je suis. Je n'ai pas bougé, évidemment, je me trouve toujours sous un arbre dans une plaine sombre. Mais les branches qui pendent tout autour de moi scintillent doucement, comme si on avait capturé des étoiles pour les installé dans le feuillage. Assise contre le tronc du saule, je regarde à travers les filaments de ses branches. Tous les autres arbres, peu importe leur espèce, scintillent également.

 **« Le Parc étoilé… »**

Je reste époustouflée devant la beauté du lieu. Je me demande un instant si ce n'est pas un tour de passe-passe de la Ville Haute, mais il n'y a aucune trace de main d'homme ici. C'est un bout de nature qui a été préservé en plein cour de la Ville Haute. Mère nature y dégage une atmosphère douce et accueillante, qui cajole même les âmes les plus endolories, leur mettant du baume autour pour les soigner. Je suis toujours seule ici, à ce que je peux voir. Aucune silhouette dans la nuit, aucun danger, aucun bruit. Juste la brise et la lumière des milliers d'étoiles dans les branches du saule. Je m'allonge sur le flanc contre ses racines. Je passerais la nuit ici, ça me semble évident. Lloyd m'en voudra. Les gardiens m'en voudront. Je ne sais pas les conséquences de mes actes. Mais là, ça me semble être une bonne idée. De toute manière, personne ne m'attend. Personne ne veille sur moi. Je suis seule, irrémédiablement seule, ce soir.

 _« C'est un très beau parc n'est ce pas ? »_

C'est une voix féminine qui vient de derrière moi. Je me retourne, surprise. Une splendide femme est assise à coté de moi, ses longs cheveux blonds-blancs dansant dans la brise invisible. Elle tourne la tête vers moi, et ses yeux bleus me transpercent. Je reste muette devant sa beauté qui n'est rehaussé par aucun artifice. Elle me sourit. Un de ces sourires pour lesquels même un fidèle croyant se détournerait de son Dieu.

 _« Tu t'es perdue ? »_

Sa voix est fluide, limpide comme un ruisseau, et d'une douceur inégalable. Une aura de charisme se dégage d'elle et je ne peux que tomber sous le charme de cette personnification de la beauté. Aucune illusion hypocrite. Aucun mensonge dans ses yeux. Simplement et purement la perfection à l'état pur.

 _« Je m'appelle Irishna. Tu es Analyce, c'est exact ? »_

Son sourire ne la quitte pas. Je me force à quitter ma béatitude pour répondre :

 **« Oui.. »**

Je ne parviens pas à articuler d'autre mot, bien trop intimidée par cette femme. Je me redresse, m'asseyant à coté d'elle.

 _« Moi aussi, j'étais bibliothécaire dans le quartier de Minuit. C'est beau, là bas, n'est ce pas ? »_

J'acquiesce avec un hochement de tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, ma voix restant bloquée dans ma gorge nouée.

 _« J'adorais les hortensia bleus. Ils y sont toujours ? »_

 **« Toujours.. »**

Elle détourne la tête de moi, reportant son regard devant elle, avec toujours ce ravissant sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle a ramené ses genoux contre son ventre et les bras les entourent. Une position d'enfant qui ne fait que renforcer son charisme innocent.

 _« Il fait bon revenir ici. Le Parc Etoilé m'avait manqué. »_

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre, alors j'acquiesce encore, toujours avec un hochement de tête. Elle ferme les yeux pour profiter d'une nouvelle brise passagère.

Irishna. Cette femme tant recherchée. Pourquoi est-elle là, en train de simplement se prélasser sous un arbre ? N'avait-on pas dit qu'elle était dans la Ville Basse ? Comment a-t-elle réussi à venir dans la Ville Haute sans que quiconque la remarque ? Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi me parle-t-elle, qu'ais-je d'intéressant pour elle ?

 _« Tu te pose beaucoup de questions, Analyce, je le sens. »_

 **« Oui.. »**

 _« Alors je vais t'expliquer. Te raconter un peu mon combat. Te raconter la vérité sur le Shinaï. A moins que tu ne sois allée aux Enfers, déjà ? »_

Comment peut-elle savoir que je suis déjà descendue là bas ?

 **« J'y suis allée.. J'ai trouvé un livre de rapports sur l'Extinction. »**

 _« Ah, ce bon vieux livre. J'ai abandonné mon journal de recherche dans les Enfers. Tu pourras me le rendre, la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons ? »_

 **« Biensûr.. Mais comment est-il ? »**

 _« Tu le reconnaîtra vite, fais moi confiance. »_

Elle reporte son visage angélique sur moi, ses yeux bleus turquoise plongeant dans les miens. Sorcellerie auraient crié les jaloux. Beauté divine diront simplement les gens objectifs.

 _« Je viens de la Ville Haute. Mon père est le Général d'Armée, il siège au Conseil, il fait parti du trio le plus influent là bas. J'ai découvert la vérité sur le Shinaï lorsque j'ai trouvé les Enfers, par hasard. J'ai tenté d'en faire prendre conscience aux gens de la Ville Haute. Personne ne m'a cru. Personne sauf ceux qui étaient déjà au courant. »_

Je bois ses mots, hypnotisée par ses lèvres pâles. Irishna possède réellement un charisme foudroyant. Elle pourrait prêcher la fin du monde que cela ne dérangerait pas, qu'on la suivrait sans hésiter.

 _« J'aurais du être exécutée. Mon père m'a sauvé, et j'ai été exilée du Shinaï. J'ai mit quelques années à revenir ici. Et désormais, je voyage dans le Shinaï pour révéler ce que je sais aux gens. »_

Elle me raconte son histoire sans que cela ne la touche. A combien de personne a-t-elle du le dire pour pouvoir enfin la raconter avec autant de détachement, comme s'il s'agissait du passé de quelqu'un d'autre ?

 _« Hélas, même si certains ouvrent enfin les yeux, je ne peux pas fournir de véritables preuves à la Ville Basse. J'espère juste sincèrement pouvoir changer les choses. Mais le quartier du Taureau.. »_

Je fronce les sourcils. Le quartier du Taureau ? Bien qu'il existe, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Ni en bien ni en mal. Comme s'il était invisible, inexistant. Irishna soupire.

 _« Ils me mènent la vie dure. Ce sont eux les pires de tous. Il n'ont aucun intérêt à ce que la vérité se sache. »_

 **« Mais pourquoi ? Le quartier du Taureau.. Ce sont des gens de la Ville Basse ! »**

Le visage d'Irishna change soudain elle est étonnée. Elle reprend la parole :

 _« Tu n'as pas lu les rapports jusqu'au bout ? »_

 **« Non, pas encore.. »**

 _« Le quartier du Taureau s'est soulevé il y a un peu plus de 40 ans. Personne ne s'y attendait, et la politique était bien plus laxiste que maintenant. Ils ont prit la Tour de Commandement sans que la Ville Haute n'ai le temps de riposter. Ils ont tenté de changer les choses, mais cela allait mener à la ruine et au chaos dans la Cité. Alors ils ont juste renforcé les mesures déjà en place. Ils ont instauré le couvre feu et les patrouilles ainsi que les gardiens en haut des remparts de la Ville Basse. Tout ça pour ne pas avoir un autre Quartier se révoltant comme eux. L'ancien Quartier du Taureau sert désormais à tout autre chose. Je ne sais pas exactement quoi, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils y trafiquent. En tout cas, c'est fermé, et quasiment personne ne peut y aller. »_

 **« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? »**

 _« Les livres, Analyce, les livres. J'ai tout lu. Au début je ne voulais pas y croire, mais j'ai fini par le faire. Et je comprends bien mieux les choses depuis que je suis exilée et que je vois de mes propres yeux la face cachée du Shinaï. Tu auras le temps d'en apprendre plus, je pense. De toute manière, il n'y a jamais personne à la bibliothèque.. »_

 **« Comment fais tu pour voyager entre les Quartiers et la Ville Haute ? C'est impossible, normalement !.. »**

 _« Ah ça, c'est mon petit secret. Lis les livres, tu apprendras pleins de choses. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Tout est évident pour qui sait voir ce qu'il y a devant lui. »_

 **« J'ai une dernière question, Irishna.. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi es-tu venue me parler ? »**

 _« Ethan pense que tu as un bon potentiel. Il m'a parlé de toi. Je voulais te parler, faire ta connaissance. Peut être que je repasserais te voir, un jour où l'autre, si l'occasion se présente. Et n'oublie pas, tu as mon journal de recherche à me rendre ! »_

J'esquisse un sourire tandis qu'elle tire la langue de façon enfantine et provocatrice. Elle se relève, époussetant sa jupe noire et me regarde à nouveau, toujours avec ce sourire si doux.

 _« Il me reste beaucoup à faire cette nuit. Au revoir Analyce, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu discuter avec toi ! »_

 **« Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée, Irishna. »**

Dernier sourire de sa part auquel je réponds et elle me quitte, marchant tranquillement dans la prairie, comme si elle ne craignait rien. Comme si le parc la protégeait de ceux qui veulent la tuer. Je la regarde un long moment jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse dans l'obscurité. Mon sourire ne me quitte pas. Irishna, par son passage, a eu un effet aussi bénéfique que le parc étoilé : un baume au cœur et un bien être profond. Je me sens en harmonie avec moi-même et avec le saule contre lequel je suis. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux, bien décidée à rester ici. De toute manière, même si je voulais repartir, je ne pourrais pas, je ne sais pas comment rentrer. Je demanderais mon chemin demain aux passants.


	19. Alexandra - Chapter Eighteen

Les rayons du soleil pénètrent à travers mes paupières, m'éveillant doucement. Tenter de me rendormir serait inefficace, il faudrait qu'il fasse nuit. Je m'étire, réveillant mes muscles endormis et je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Qu'il aurait été bon de pouvoir somnoler encore un peu ! Les nuits sont bien trop courtes pour moi, pas assez régénérative. Je me redresse lentement, éprouvant un vif mal au dos. Finalement, dormir à même le sol n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, et je retiendrais la leçon pour la prochaine fois. Désormais assise, j'observe le parc tout autour de moi, à travers les branchages tombants. Il y a quelques personnes qui s'y baladent, le plus souvent en tête à tête, mais je reste seule car ils ne s'approchent pas. Tant mieux. Je ferme les yeux et inspire une grande goulée d'air, vidant mon esprit du mieux que je peux tandis que des souvenirs de hier après midi me reviennent. L'horrible vérité sur le Shinaï et sur les gardiens. Ce sentiment de trahison qui menace de me submerger à nouveau en songeant que Lloyd m'a menti. Lloyd me ment souvent. Lloyd essaie de me protéger, j'en suis consciente. Mais ça.. Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? La réponse me parait évidente, mais j'essaie de la réfuter il savait que ça allait me faire du mal. Il avait prévu ma réaction. Il avait tout prévu. Depuis quand, au juste ?

Mon esprit vagabonde vers les souvenirs de cette nuit, de la rencontre avec Irishna. Le Bilan Annuel a eu lieu plus tôt au quartier du Lion a cause d'elle. Je ne la connaissais pas lorsque les gardiens qui m'ont arraché à ma famille m'ont posé la question. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais son nom car on m'avait déjà parlé de l'Appel d'Irishna. Je n'avais pas eu droit à plus de détails, hélas. Désormais, je les avais les détails. Et je ne pouvais qu'agréer à sa cause qui me semblait extrêmement juste. Avions-nous seulement une chance de gagner ? Rassembler le peuple de la Ville Basse et se battre contre l'autorité de la Ville Haute ? Ils ont des armes, ils sont entraînés et à priori ils ont prit des mesures pour éviter toute rébellion. De plus si nous devons affronter les gardiens… Pourrais-je affronter Lloyd ? Je le revois frapper Ethan. Je le revois me frapper. Le refera-t-il ? Supporterais-je d'être la cible de sa colère, à nouveau ? Cette idée m'effraie. Je tiens bien trop à lui pour le mettre en colère. Arriverais-je à le convaincre du bien fondé d'une révolte contre la Tour de Commandement ? Il a passé sa vie à les défendre et à les servir. Moi, j'ai débarqué dans sa vie il y a trois mois peut être. Je doute fortement qu'il abandonne ses idéaux pour moi. Ce serait trop lui demander. Mais alors, que faire ? J'ai le choix de lui parler de ma rencontre avec Irishna et lui dire que je vais la rejoindre ou, au contraire, ne rien dire. Dans la première option, il y a de très forte chance qu'il fasse tout pour m'arrêter. L'autre option me permettrait de suivre mes convictions, mais l'idée de lui cacher quelque chose ne me plait guère. Je soupire, passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour les peigner un minimum et me décide à me lever. Il est tant que je rentre avant que l'on s'inquiète pour moi.

Je quitte le parc en allant dans la direction qui me semble être la bonne. Je retombe vite sur une des rues d'hier soir et je tente de retrouver mon chemin toute seule. De toute manière, il n'y a personne par ici, et le soleil n'est pas encore très haut dans le ciel. Ils doivent encore tous être en train de dormir. Du fait d'être concentrée sur mon chemin, je remarque pleins de détails. Déjà, la vieille architecture des bâtiments, et la rue qui est pavée. Tout est nickel et propre, comme si elle avait été rénovée récemment. Aucun papier sur le sol, aucune pierre déchaussée. Tout ceci respire la beauté et la perfection. Mon cœur se serre. Mensonge, mensonge, mensonge. Utopie illusoire. Tout ceci n'est qu'une face de la pièce, et l'autre face est beaucoup moins belle. L'autre face, c'est le Cercle Intérieur et la Ville Basse, où sont élevés, vendus ou exécutés les esclaves. Ils recherche l'amélioration du patrimoine génétique pour leur 'bétail' et suppriment les malades et les vieux. Ils gardent les meilleurs pour la 'reproduction' les renvoyant dans des quartiers différents et vendent le reste à d'autres _Cité-Etat._ J'ai grandit dans l'optique que le Shinaï était le dernier refuge de l'humanité. La seule ville. On m'a fait croire que nous étions seuls au monde. Mensonge, encore. Le pire c'est peut être que la vente d'esclave est très lucrative. Que le Shinaï est très influent grâce à cela, et qu'il s'agit de l'une des Cité-Etat les plus riches. Elle importe des vivres et de l'eau, elle offre une bonne hygiène de vie à la Ville Haute, tout ça grâce au sacrifice des gens de la Ville Basse. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas vu de champs ni de rivière sur la carte de la Cité : tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en a pas besoin. Et je ne sais pas comment c'est à l'extérieur de la cité. Au-delà de la Ville Basse. Y a –t-il beaucoup de vie ? Des animaux ? Des forêts ? Des prairies et des cours d'eau ? L'océan ? Jje ne connait qu'une personne qui a cette réponse : Lloyd. Les gardiens ont aussi des missions à l'extérieur, m'avait-il dit un jour. Il a déjà du sortir. Mais pour quoi faire ? Les relations diplomatiques entre les différentes Cité-Etat sont excellentes. Aucun conflit n'est en cours et aucun ne se présage dans l'avenir. La paix règne. L'humanité ne se déchirera plus.

 _« Analyce ! Je ne pensais pas te voir ici ! »_

Je ne reconnais pas immédiatement la voix malheureusement. Grand mal m'en a prit de me retourner pour découvrir la personne qui m'a adressé la parole. Si j'avais su, j'aurais ignoré et fait semblant de ne rien entendre. Une jolie blonde décoloré s'avance vers moi, guillerette, un sourire sur le visage. Objectivement, le dindon est jolie. Un mignon petit minois, de longs cheveux blonds, un maquillage parfait et une silhouette tout en finesse. Le genre de fille qui attire tous les mecs, en somme. Pourtant, dans ma jalousie, je repère tous ses défauts. Ses cheveux bousillés par la décoloration et à l'aspect de paille, sa morphologie squelettique, son sourire faux qui n'inspire rien de bon. Je me force à sourire tandis qu'elle me rattrape et reprend la parole :

 _« Que fais-tu ici ? T'es pas du tout dans le Quartier de Minuit ! Tu t'es perdue ? Et Lloyd n'est pas avec toi ? »_

Pourquoi tout le monde me demande sans cesse si je me suis perdue ? Certes, c'est la vérité. Mais j'aurais bien pu venir traîner ici par plaisir ! Et de plus, le dindon décoloré m'offre une superbe chance de me venger de la dernière fois. Elle ne semble rien savoir de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lloyd et ses supérieurs. Ils n'ont pas du se revoir depuis la dernière fois.

 **« Je voulais faire une surprise à Lloyd, je voulais l'emmener au parc étoilé. Je l'ai trouvé, et je retourne à la bibliothèque là. J'y emmènerais Lloyd plus tard. »**

 _« Oh, ne t'embête pas pour ça, on y va souvent Lloyd et moi,_ _en tête à tête amoureux._ _Il connait bien le parc. »_

Grognasse.

 **« Justement, y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre lui fera changer d'air, je présume. »**

Touché. Ma réponse innocente ne lui a pas fait plaisir, je le vois sur les traits de son visage qui deviennent, le temps d'un éclair, déformés par la jalousie.

 _« Laisse moi te raccompagner à la bibliothèque, on pourra faire connaissance durant le trajet. »_

 **« Pas besoin, je connais le chemin de retour. »**

 _« Tu es sûre ? ça me ferait plaisir. »_

Sourire carnassier de sa part qui n'augure rien de bon. Ça sent le coup foireux à des kilomètres à la ronde. Comment refuser ?

 _« Et puis, Lloyd n'aimerait pas te savoir seule ici. »_

Lloyd ne le saura jamais, de toute manière. N'a-t-elle pas flairé mon mensonge ? Si Lloyd était vraiment encore avec moi, il ne m'aurait jamais laissé sortir seule de peur que je me perde. Blonde, mignonne et stupide. Heureusement qu'il y a sa plastique pour rattraper le coup, parce que niveau esprit, c'est un zéro pointé. Je me détourne d'elle pour reprendre mon chemin, et elle se met à marcher à coté de moi. Dans ma tête, j'ai juste envie de lui faire un croche-pied bien placé pour qu'elle se ramasse et se casse les dents de devant sur les pavés. Comment ça, c'est méchant ? Pas du tout. Et de toute façon, je ne l'aime pas, alors c'est justifié.

 _« Alors, tu te plais dans la Ville Haute ? »_

 **« ça va. »**

 _« ça doit être très différent de là où tu étais avant. »_

 **« En effet. »**

Elle ne se décourage pas devant mon manque évident de motivation à lui parler. Et elle continue à faire sa pipelette :

 _« Tu sais, Lloyd et moi on est ensemble depuis 5 ans, déjà. »_

 **« J'en suis ravie. »**

Ma voix déraille sur le dernier mot et je tousse pour reprendre contenance. Là, si elle ne voit pas la mauvaise foi dont je fais preuve, c'est qu'elle fait exprès.

 _« D'autres filles lui ont déjà tournés autour. Mais il m'aime. »_

Je ne réponds pas. Elle ne peut pas me lâcher, là ? Et je vois très bien où elle veut en venir. Qu'elle se dépêche d'en finir, par pitié.

 _« On va habiter ensembles, lui et moi. Tu vois, il m'aime vraiment. Toutes les autres, elles ont fini avec le cœur brisé. »_

La seule chose qui me retient de lui mettre ma main dans la figure, c'est le fait que ce soit justement la copine de Lloyd. Le jour où elle ne le sera plus –si ça arrive un jour- ça va me faire du bien de la gifler. De la gifler ET de voir son visage dépité lorsque Lloyd l'aura larguée. Sale greluche va.

 _« Je serais vraiment triste que tu ai le cœur brisé, toi aussi. Ne te méprend pas sur ces sentiments. Il a pitié de toi. Tu es nouvelle ici, sans repères. Alors il a pitié. Comme on aurait pitié d'un petit chat abandonné dans un carton dans la rue. »_

Pitié de moi ? Pardon ? Pas plus tard qu'hier il a cassé le poignet d'Ethan parce que ce dernier « m'approchait d'un peu trop près ». Alors il aurait simplement pitié de moi ? Quelque part, sa phrase me fait mal. Mais ma raison me crie que c'est un mensonge. S'il avait juste pitié de moi, il n'agirait certainement pas comme il agit. Le dindon continue son monologue, tandis que nous marchons :

 _« Ne t'attache pas à lui. Ce serait une grave erreur. Et puis, il est à moi et je n'apprécie pas qu'on convoite ce qui m'appartient. Il risquerait de t'arriver des ennuis. »_

Ah, enfin une menace dissimulée. Je l'attendais celle-ci. Je m'arrête, me tournant brusquement vers elle. Elle fait de même, surprise. Je prends immédiatement la parole, sans qu'elle ai le temps de continuer à s'assécher la gorge avec des paroles dans le vent :

 **« Tu sembles si sûre de toi, c'est beau. Je me contrefou de tes menaces et de tes tentatives stupides. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Lloyd. Garde le si tu en as envie, mais lâche moi avec ça. Sinon, tu ne seras bientôt plus la seule à faire des menaces. »**

Elle semble interloquée par ma réponse. Pensait-elle que j'étais un doux petit agneau qui ne réplique jamais ? Bien que je ne m'énerve jamais et que je laisse beaucoup de choses couler, je ne me fais pas marcher sur les pieds. Cette fausse blonde ferait bien de me lâcher la jambe. Elle se pense invincible et inatteignable, mais elle a tout faut. Ce n'est pas Lloyd qui la protègera de moi. A vrai dire, personne ne pourra la protéger de moi. Je peux atteindre des niveaux de fourberie assez impressionnants si je m'y mets, bien que ce soit rarement le cas. J'ai plus tendance à être pacifique et à trouver des solutions pour tout arranger. Mais quand il faut détruire le cancer pour vivre à nouveau sainement, je peux le faire sans hésitation.

 _« Tu penses pouvoir me menacer, vraiment ? Tu n'es rien ici. Absolument rien. »_

 **« Et toi, qui penses-tu être pour pouvoir me menacer ? Rappelle toi, je ne viens pas d'ici, on a des méthodes différentes pour traiter les problèmes, chez moi. »**

Première menace à peine voilée. Les traits de la blonde se tordent sous l'effet de la colère. Et je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle se retient de me frapper. Ne sait-elle donc pas manier les mots, qu'elle en vient tout de suite à la violence ? Un petit sourire suffisant apparait sur mes lèvres. Et le coup part. Sa main s'abat violemment sur ma joue sans que j'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se jette sur moi, attrapant à pleine poignée mes cheveux pour tirer dessus comme une folle. Ce n'est plus une femme que j'ai face à moi mais un monstre furieux qui veut me faire du mal. Je tente de la repousser mais elle s'accroche de toutes ses forces à moi. Par chance, je ne crains pas les cheveux et ses attaques n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Je lui mets ma main dans la figure, faisant exprès de viser le nez et les yeux pour l'aveugler et lui faire mal, et je la pousse avec ce point de pression. Elle se met à crier de rage, redoublant d'effort, me griffant avec ses ongles comme une furie. Je tente de la repousser, sans pour autant la blesser. Elle me fait tomber à terre sournoisement et passe sur moi, continuant à faire son chat, griffant, feulant et tirant mes cheveux. Elle n'a actuellement plus rien d'humain si ce n'est l'apparence. Je vise encore les yeux, me mettant à griffer et à mordre ce qui passe à portée. De loin, on pourrait croire à une bagarre de vieilles ménagères. Je suis tellement concentrée à me défendre que je ne remarque qu'au dernier moment les mains qui l'arrachent à moi. Elle se débat pour me frapper encore mais elle ne parvient pas à se défaire de ceux qui la retiennent. Je reste à terre, abasourdie par cette nouvelle arrivée. Une troupe de gardiens qui ont visiblement était alertés par les cris du dindon. Ils ne portent pas leurs masques cette fois ci, à croire que les masques peuvent être retirés du casque. Je parcoure les visages et j'en reconnais quelques uns. Dont celui de Lloyd, qui est connu à maintenant l'autre folle furieuse qui se débat toujours, le regard fixé sur moi, vociférant des insultes à qui y prêtera attention. Lloyd ne me regarde pas. Son regard est fixé sur sa 'copine'. Un gardien du nom de Law me relève et me maintient par le bras. Je connais Law grâce à Lloyd. J'ai déjà mangé avec lui. C'est un homme au visage souriant et qui a beaucoup d'humour. Il possède la peau mât et les cheveux noirs corbeaux. Mais cette fois ci, ce n'est pas un sourire qui orne son visage. Il est très différent des fois où je l'ai rencontré. La voix de Lloyd s'élève, avec un ordre destiné aux gardiens :

 _« On les ramène à la caserne. »_

L'effet est instantanément sur la blondasse. Elle se calme et regarde autour d'elle, comme si elle se rendait compte de ce qu'il se passait. Elle reconnait Lloyd qui la retient, ouvre la bouche et la referme. Son attitude suffisante est balayée par la honte et elle semble se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Moi, je souris intérieurement. Ils la font passer devant et Law et moi suivons derrière. Sur le trajet, il n'y a pas un bruit. Pas une discussion. Les gens que nous croisons nous observent en silence, nous laissant passer. De dos la blondasse semble bien piteuse. Personnellement la situation ne m'atteint pas vraiment, bien que les griffures qu'elle m'a infligées commencent à me piquer. Mais je ne dis rien. Bien trop heureuse de voir la greluche dans cet état.

Je reconnais la bibliothèque. Nous passons devant avant de nous enfoncer dans une rue un peu plus loin. Nous sommes dans le quartier de Minuit. Nous marchons encore quelques minutes avant de tomber sur ce que j'imagine être la caserne. Un grand bâtiment nous fait face, et derrière il n'y a rien. Plus rien. Des arbres, quelques bâtiments concentrés sur un coté et rien d'autre. Nous entrons dans le premier bâtiment qui est parcourus de salle et de couloirs. Nous ressortons de l'autre coté, face à une immense cour bétonnée. Nous obliquons vers la droite et nous entrons dans un nouveau bâtiment, détaché du premier et bien moins impressionnant. Nous longeons un vaste couloir où il y a une rangée de portes du même coté. Lloyd, la blondasse et l'autre gardien tournent dans l'une de ces salles et Law et moi continuons. Nous tournons peu après dans une autre salle absolument vide, si ce n'est une table et un bureau. Law me lâche alors et je lui jette un petit coup d'œil interrogateur, tandis que je me tourne vers lui.

 **« Et maintenant ? »**

Il me fait un sourire désolé et me lance :

 _« Tu vas devoir attendre. »_

 **« Attendre quoi ? »**

 _« Le major. »_

Je fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre. Il me fait signe d'aller m'asseoir sur la chaise et j'obéis sagement. Il s'assoie d'une fesse sur la table, tourné vers moi et reprend la parole :

 _« Lloyd a du déjà t'expliquer. Les gardiens servent de milice. Ils assurent la sécurité dans la Ville Basse et dans la Ville Haute. »_

La sécurité.. Douce ironie.

 _« Il va venir te poser quelques questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Et ensuite, il prendra des mesures adaptées à la situation pour éviter que la situation recommence ultérieurement. »_

 **« Il ? Lloyd ? »**

 _« Oui. Le major. »_

Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi correspond le grade, alors je ne réponds pas. Law garde son sourire doux et reprend :

 _« Ça va aller. C'est toi, en plus. Il ne sera pas sévère. On se reverra à la cantine, la prochaine fois que tu viendras y manger. »_

 **« Avec plaisir. »**

Je lui souris à mon tour, et il se lève avant de partir de la salle. Une fois la porte fermée, j'entends la serrure être fermée. Bien que Law ai confiance en moi, il m'enferme. Chose logique, me direz-vous. En effet. J'imagine que c'est une obligation. Je soupire. Ne vais-je pas pouvoir avoir une seule journée tranquille, en ce moment ? Mon arrivée dans la Ville Haute fut chaotique et la première semaine fut très tumultueuse. Après un bon bout de temps où tout a été normal, voilà que les ennuis recommencent. Est-ce par période ? Au moins, je ne m'ennuie pas.. Nouveau soupir. Je passe à nouveau ma main dans mes cheveux pour les démêler, enlevant au passage une brindille qui s'y était glissée. Combien de temps vais-je devoir attendre avant que Lloyd n'arrive ?


End file.
